Les larmes de Poséidon
by Supersalee
Summary: Ils ont kidnappé son équipe. Ils ont tué une amie et ils sont à sa recherche. Le docteur doit les retrouver avant qu'ils ne fassent plus de mal. Dans cette mission dangereuse, le docteur va demander l'aide du capitaine Jack. Sur une planète maritime se cachent ses ennemis, mais il s'y trouve un autre mystère.
1. Funérailles mésossiennes

_Cette histoire a lieu quelque part dans la saison 11. C'est une histoire qui fait suite à des événements survenus dans plusieurs de mes fanfics, mais il n'est pas nécessaire de les avoir lu pour lire cette histoire. Si vous avez envie de les lire, cette histoire vient tout de suite après 2 fanfics différentes dont les événements convergent._

 _Le kidnapping des compagnons du docteur a lieu dans : Pour le meilleur et pour le pire (13e docteur et River Song)._

 _L'attaque contre Solidy dans : L'Ange Gardien (12e docteur)_

 _Pour la chronologie du personnage de Solidy dans l'ordre :_

 _\- Le premier masque (12e docteur et Clara)_

 _\- Le passager clandestin (12e docteur et Jack Harkess)_

 _\- L'Ange Gardien (12e docteur)_

* * *

Tout s'était passé trop vite comme d'habitude et maintenant, dans son Tardis, le Docteur réalisait que les deux événements étaient liés et quelque chose se préparait.

Tout avait commencé quand ses amis avaient été pris en otage par des chasseurs de primes dans un marché. Ces chasseurs la recherchait sous son ancienne incarnation, ce qui lui avait permis de leur échapper. Elle avait reçu l'aide inespérée de River Song pour les libérer et elle avait ensuite oublié l'incident.

Puis, Solidy, une mésossienne qui avait été sa compagne d'aventure lors de sa dernière incarnation avant de rejoindre l'agence du temps était soudainement apparue à sa porte blessée et était morte dans ses bras juste après lui avoir révélé que les meilleurs chasseurs de prime de l'univers connu étaient à sa recherche, mais qu'ils la connaissaient sous un autre visage.

La gallifreyienne était maintenant sur Mésos, la planète où elle avait ramassée Solidy alors qu'elle ou plutôt qu'il voyageait avec Clara. Solidy n'ayant plus aucune famille. Le docteur avait ramené son corps à son ami d'enfance, Rumnik qui avait organisé des funérailles.

Les mésossiens vivaient dans des tunnels souterrains, loin sous la surface de leur planète dévastée par une guerre depuis longtemps oubliée. Pour disposer d'un corps, plutôt que de l'enterrer, ils l'exhibaient à la surface, l'exposant aux éléments hostiles qui ne tarderaient pas à le réduire en poussière. La famille et les amis du défunts montaient alors à la surface vêtue de tenues de protection. Et c'est devant Rumnic, sa femme, ses deux fils, le docteur, Yasmin, Ryan et Graham que Solidy, vêtue d'une tunique verte avait été exhibée à la surface pour son dernier voyage, étendue sur une pierre de granit taillée pour la recevoir.

L'officiant avait parlé pendant longtemps du voyage de la défunte vers l'au-delà au travers les croyances mésossiennes. Puis, ils s'étaient recueillis pendant un court moment. Puis l'officiant regagna l'ascenseur, les autres restèrent pour se recueillir. Rumnic approcha alors le docteur.

\- Merci de l'avoir ramenée, dit-il.

\- Je le lui devais, répondit le seigneur du temps.

\- Mais, veuillez m'excusez, j'aimerais connaître votre lien avec le docteur, celui avec qui elle est partie. Vous utilisez la même boîte bleue, êtes-vous sa fille?

Le docteur sourit.

\- Ça serait plus simple comme ça, n'est-ce pas?

\- J'ai des questions à lui poser. J'aimerais savoir si elle a été heureuse, si elle a vécu comme elle l'a rêvée : d'aventures, de dangers, de découvertes.

\- Ha Rumnic, répondit-elle! Vous étiez si jeune à l'époque et complètement amoureux d'elle. Pour elle, vous avez affrontez le monstre qui nous poursuivait, oubliant la peur, oubliant même d'en profiter pour l'impressionner. Tout ça pour la protéger du monstre et d'elle-même. Mais Solidy n'avait pas besoin d'être protégée : elle était si forte, si brave, si passionnée. Elle a bien vécu, je vous le jure, même si nos chemins se sont séparés à un moment. Elle a toujours fait ce qu'elle voulait, exactement ce qu'elle voulait, selon ses propres règles.

Le sourire du docteur avait maintenant quelque chose de triste. Rumnic tentait d'assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Mais vous parlez comme si vous aviez été là, comme si vous aviez été le docteur.

\- Les mésossiens hibernent à tous les dix-huit mois, c'est votre nature.

\- Exact.

\- Les seigneurs du temps se régénèrent. C'est notre nature. Notre corps change complètement et nous devenons quelqu'un d'autre, tout en étant la même personne.

Rumnic lui lança un regard surpris.

\- C'est donc vous!

\- Oui.

\- Alors, j'ai une dernière question : qui l'a tuée.

\- Je ne vous ai pas dit comment elle est morte.

\- Mais j'ai vu la façon dont son corps était brûlé, seule une arme thermique peut faire de tels dommages. Je suis un combattant, je connais bien les armes. Elle a été assassinée, je le sais.

Le docteur repensa alors aux derniers moments de Solidy alors qu'elle agonisait devant le Tardis. Elle l'avait retrouvée pour lui révéler un complot. Tout comme Rumnic, au départ, elle ne l'avait pas reconnue, mais elle avait mobilisé toutes ses énergies pour prononcer ces mots : « Dites au docteur que quelqu'un va lui tendre un piège. Le cyborg a engagé des Girmotts. Une prime énorme... »

\- Je suis désolée, dit-elle alors en en détournant le regard vers le corps de Solidy.

\- Pourquoi? Ce n'est pas votre faute.

\- Parce qu'ils l'ont tuée à cause de moi. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle m'avertisse du danger.

\- Qui, insista Rumnic?

Le docteur fit volte-face et fixa le Mésossien avec détermination.

\- Je l'ignore, mais je vais les retrouver. Ce ne sera pas difficile puisqu'ils me recherchent.

\- Faites-leur payer, ordonna Rumnic!

Le docteur ne répondit pas, mais elle soutint son regard pendant un moment, puis, elle se détourna.


	2. Le candidat parfait

\- Cette fois, c'est moi qui choisit la destination, commença Yasmin, alors que le docteur commençait à s'activer autour de la console.

Graham la regardait faire en silence.

\- Vous avez l'air pensive, doc, dit-il au bout d'un moment.

\- Je réfléchit, répondit-elle en activant le levier qui lança le Tardis dans le Vortex.

\- Cette femme qui est morte : étiez-vous proches d'elle?

\- Elle est morte à cause de moi, pour m'avertir.

\- Alors, où allons-nous, coupa Ryan? À la poursuite de ceux qui lui ont fait ça?

\- Vous les avez rencontrés. Vous vous rappelez ce marché où vous avez été capturés par des scaphandriers?

\- Oui, s'exclama Yasmin! Il y avait cette femme avec cette incroyable chevelure qui nous a aidés à nous échapper!

\- Ceux qui vous ont engagés vos kidnappeurs ont tué Solidy. C'est moi qu'ils veulent depuis le début. Il est temps que je les affronte.

Le Tardis atterrit avec une secousse, tout le monde s'agrippa à la console ou à un des piliers de cristal. Le docteur poussa un levier et la porte s'ouvrit. Yasmin se précipita vers l'extérieur, elle stoppa brusquement, puis elle retourna à l'intérieur.

\- Pourquoi nous ramener à la maison?

\- Je ne peux pas vous entraîner là-dedans. Ces gens sont dangereux et ils me veulent. Ils détruiront tous les obstacles entre eux et moi et ça vous inclut.

Ryan parla.

\- Vous ne pourrez pas les affronter seules, docteur. Vous avez besoin de notre aide.

\- Je reste aussi, dit Yasmin.

\- Comptez-moi dans le groupe, reprit Graham.

Le docteur soupira.

\- Très bien, dit-elle, mais il faudra d'abord se préparer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut?

\- Des téléphones cellulaires : le plus possible. Je peux les modifier pour en faire un réseau d'émetteurs à micro-ondes, jumelés avec le radar spectrale du Tardis, ça devrait m'aider à les repérer.

\- Je vais chez moi chercher le mien, dit Graham, je peux peut-être en emprunter un autre.

\- Je connais un endroit où on en recycle, dit Ryan, je peux en prendre quelques uns.

\- Moi, je vais voir s'il y en as aux objets volés non-réclamés, conclut Yasmine.

Les trois se précipitèrent à l'extérieur. La porte se referma derrière eux et le Tardis se dématérialisa devant les trois amis hébétés.

13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13

Alors que le Tardis était en vol, le docteur regardait l'image de ses amis sur l'écran disparaître lentement. Ils avaient raison, elle ne pourrait les affronter seule, pas cette fois, mais elle ne les sacrifierait pas. Trop étaient morts à cause d'elle. Et cette fois, c'est directement elle qu'on visait pour une raison qu'elle ignorait. Elle devait s'allier à quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait pas peur de perdre, mais peu importe qui s'allierait avec elle, elle se sentirait responsable.

Il lui fallait quelqu'un qui ne pouvait pas mourir et qui savait affronter le mal. Ce miracle existait. Elle savait qu'il accepterait sans réserve. Mais elle sentait aussi coupable envers lui qu'envers ceux qui était morts à cause d'elle. Il avait été condamné à ne jamais mourir : c'était pire. Et c'est pour ça qu'elle l'évitait, mais cette fois, elle devait lui demander son aide et elle savait où et quand le trouver.

13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13

Une fois de plus, Jack avait raccroché son manipulateur de vortex et avait retrouvé son bar préféré, sur la planète Aifa, dans la galaxie X2432. On y retrouvait surtout de la racaille et il aimait ça, ça mettait de l'action, ça finissait parfois en bagarre, occasionnellement par son décès, mais quand il revenait à la vie, l'effet de surprise avait raison de son adversaire.

Jack était un vieux routard. Après être devenu éternel, il avait attendu le docteur pendant plus d'un siècle à Cardiff, il avait été recruté par Torchwood et en était devenu le dirigeant. Il avait relancé Torchwood par la suite. Ce qu'il y avait vu et ceux qu'il avait perdu avait suffit à le convaincre de prendre un congé prolongé. Peut-être qu'il repartirait Torchwood dans un siècle ou deux, mais pour l'instant, il se délabrait dans un coin perdu de la galaxie, sans missions, sans monde à protéger, sans comptes à rendre. Il voyait ça comme des vacances à durée indéfinie.

Tout en sirotant sa bière binarienne, il remarqua une femme entrer dans le bar. Ce soir là, il ne cherchait pas de compagnie. Ce qui attira son attention était plutôt le fait qu'elle ne cadrait pas avec le décors. Elle ne ressemblait pas au débris spatiaux qui y traînaient. Elle avait un côté ingénue, presque lumineux, alors que ce bar était un tripot pour les criminels de la pire espèce. Pendant un instant, il craignit qu'il ne lui arrivât quelque chose et cela réveilla son côté chevaleresque.

Il remarqua un zéburien qui s'avança vers elle avec un regard mauvais, il n'entendit pas ce qu'il lui dit, mais il devinait que ça ne devait pas être très respectueux. Il se leva pour aller l'aider au moment où le malfrat mit sa main sur l'épaule de l'étrangère. D'un geste rapide, elle appuya un doigt dans son cou et le malotru figea. Ça ressemblait à du Kon Tan Bar, un art martial développé sur la planète Zhu ou peut-être de l'aïkido vénusien. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu ce type d'art martial. Au même moment, le regard de l'étrangère croisa celui de Jack. Elle laissa tomber le zéburien qui s'éloigna en toussant et elle se dirigea droit vers lui.

\- Jack, dit-elle, je vous cherchais.

Il regarda autour de lui, pour voir s'il n'y avait pas un autre Jack et se tourna vers elle.

\- Qui êtes-vous?

\- Pas de temps à pendre, dit-elle, nous devrions aller parler à un endroit plus discret. Je vous expliquerai tout.

Jack se renfrogna.

\- J'ai comprit, c'est l'agence du temps qui vous envoie. Quoi que vous ayez à me proposer, je ne suis pas intéressé.

\- Capitaine Jack, c'est moi, dit-elle! Je suis le docteur et j'ai besoin de vous.

Le capitaine Jack Harkness écarquilla les yeux un moment et retrouva son sourire.

\- Docteur, vous ne savez pas combien de fois j'ai rêvé de cette scène!

Il hésita.

\- Bien sur, dans mes rêves, une fois sur deux, vous étiez un mec.

\- Seulement une fois sur deux?

\- Hé bien! Tout ce que je peux rajouter c'est que vos régénérations vous vont de mieux en mieux.

\- Arrêtez de flirter avec moi! La situation est sérieuse.

\- Quand même ce serait la fin de l'univers, ça me m'empêchera pas de flirter, reprit le don juan.

Le docteur leva un moment les yeux au ciel.

\- J'ai besoin de votre aide, mais ça risque d'être dangereux.

Jack reprit son sérieux.

\- C'est toujours dangereux avec vous, mais ça doit être très sérieux pour que vous ayez besoin de mes services.

\- Alors vous en êtes?

\- Par où se trouve le Tardis, conclut-il en attrapant son manteau?


	3. Le peuple de la mer

Ils étaient venus lors de la dernière grande marée et ils n'étaient pas repartis. On les avait d'abord accueillis comme c'était la coutume en leur offrant les odeurs de la mers, mais ça n'avait pas suffit. Les étrangers s'étaient installés sur l'îlot sacré sans demander la permission et avaient tout saccagé. On leur avait dit de partir, ils n'avaient pas écouté. On les ignorait maintenant, mais les étrangers s'incrustaient, tuaient les anémones de mer, brisaient les voiles célestes et faisaient naître le bruit partout autour d'eux.

On ne pouvait les chasser, on ne pouvait les raisonner. On ne pouvait que les supporter en espérant leur départ.

La prochaine danse lunaire approchait, mais personne n'avait le cœur à la fête. L'île sacrée étant occupée, les festivités seraient annulées pour la première fois depuis des milliers de cycles. C'était inacceptable, mais le peuple de la mer devrait faire avec.

D'autres étrangers approchaient, on sentait leur présence avant même leur apparition, il y avait un bruit lointain un bruit mécanique qui annonçait leur arrivée. Le vent tourbillonnait sur le site de l'atterrissage. Puis, une mystérieuse boîte bleue apparut, les étranger étaient à l'intérieur.

Pour eux, il n'y aurait pas d'accueil, pas d'odeur de mer, juste un mot murmuré par le vent : « fichez le camps ».

13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13

Le Tardis se matérialisa en douceur sur la planète. De l'intérieur, on entendait le vent gronder au dessus du bruit des vagues.

\- Comment savez-vous que c'est ici, demanda Jack?

\- J'ai pris le manipulateur de Vortex de Solidy et j'ai vérifié les coordonnées de départ. Ça m'a conduit à la New New York dans un bâtiment désaffecté dans une ruelle sordide.

\- Ça commence à être intéressant, j'aurais bien aimé un peu d'action.

\- Ça va venir, reprit le docteur. Avant de mourir, Solidy m'a parlé d'un Cyborg, alors j'ai questionné les gens aux alentours, ça m'a conduit dans une boutique étrange où ils vendaient du matériel temporel, totalement illégal. Ils ont accepté de me renseigner en échange du manipulateur de Vortex.

\- Vous le leur avez donné, s'étonna Jack!

\- Croyez-moi : ils possédaient des gadgets beaucoup plus inquiétants! Je crois bien que j'y retournerai un jour leur dire un petit bonjour quand tout ça sera terminé.

\- Donc, le Cyborg vient d'ici.

\- Non, il s'y est installé récemment. Venez!

Elle activa le levier que commandait l'ouverture de la porte. Le Tardis était posé sur une plage de galets et devant eux se trouvait un océan agité sous une ciel sombre et menaçant d'où on entrevoyait la pâle lueur de deux lunes.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, dit le docteur visiblement inquiète.

\- Je le sens moi aussi, murmura Jack.

\- Cette planète entière est fait d'océan, nous sommes sur l'unique île, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Notre cyborg doit être tout prêt.

\- Sans doutes, mais ce n'est pas ça, j'ai comme l'impression de ne pas être la bienvenue ici.

\- Moi aussi je le sens, ajouta le capitaine, l'air est si oppressant.

Le docteur sortit son tournevis sonique et sonda la mer, puis elle regarda les résultats avec étonnement. Jack sourit.

\- Nouveau tournevis?

Concentrée sur son tournevis, elle sursauta et se retourna en l'exhibant fièrement.

\- Fait maison, acier de Sheffield, trois réglages de base et quatre vingt réglages secondaires, du moins pour l'instant.

\- Je continue de penser que mon blasteur sonique était plus cool.

\- Aucune arme n'est cool, coupa sèchement le docteur.

Jack sourit.

\- Si j'avais encore un doute sur votre identité, docteur, il vient de se dissiper. Si on retournait à nos affaires.

\- Très bien, reprit le docteur. Le sonique a détecté une ville sous-marine juste ici à nos pieds.

\- Vous voulez dire que la planète est habitée?

\- La partie marine de la planète oui, pas l'île. La planète est habitée, mais l'île est occupée. C'est peut-être la raison de l'hostilité ambiante. Les habitants ne sont pas heureux de la situation. Il faut que je les voie.

\- Ne devrait-on pas s'occuper de notre cyborg d'abord?

\- Non, pas cette fois, nous devons d'abord être prudent et savoir exactement ce qui se passe avant de passer à l'action.

\- Plus prudent pour vous, mais pas pour moi. C'est vous qu'ils cherchent, ils ne savent pas qui je suis. Je pourrais aller leur rendre une petite visite pendant que vous contactez le peuple de la mer.

Le docteur sembla réfléchir, puis, elle hocha la tête.

\- C'est d'accord, dit-elle.


	4. Premiers contacts

Jack ne mit pas de temps à trouver le campement. L'île était petite et il n'y avait qu'une rivière qui la traversait. L'endroit le plus stratégique se trouvait près de la rivière et aux pieds de la montagne. Il y avait une zone escarpée d'où on pouvait voir venir tous les visiteurs. Jack savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se cacher, alors il avança à visage découvert en mettant ses mains vides bien en évidence. Bientôt, il vit apparaître des canons de fusils, bien cachés derrière des arbres ou des grosses pierres. Il continua d'avancer avec son sourire le plus charmeur.

\- Ne faites pas un pas de plus, cria une voix autoritaire!

Il s'arrêta de marcher et attendit.

\- Déclinez votre identité!

Il chercha à voir qui parlait, mais il ne voyait que le bout des canons.

\- Capitaine Jack Harkness, dit-il enfin. Votre tour.

\- C'est moi qui pose les questions, reprit la voix.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais m'en retourner. Content d'avoir fait votre connaissance.

Jack se retourna et s'éloigna, il entendit les armes cliqueter, comme quand on enlève le cran de sûreté. Ça ne l'inquiétait pas outre mesure. Avec un tel peloton d'exécution la mort serait rapide et ça lui permettrait d'entrer dans le fort par la grande porte les deux pieds devants. Ils sortiraient au moins pour le fouiller, il en était sur. Et il aurait toujours l'effet de surprise quand il reviendrait à la vie.

\- Attendez, cria soudain la voix!

Jack se retourna à nouveau. Il vit alors une silhouette apparaître sur le promontoire entre deux arbres. C'était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, les cheveux blancs et l'œil vif. Il portait un camouflage militaire et une arme d'assaut entre les mains. En apparence, il n'y avait rien de robotique chez lui. Ce n'était pas le cyborg.

Si le cyborg ne commandait pas le groupe, où était-il? Il n'y avait qu'une façon de le savoir.

\- Que voulez-vous, cria le chef?

\- J'ai vu qu'il semblait y avoir une fête et je me suis dit que je pourrais me joindre à vous.

\- Comment nous avez-vous trouvé?

\- Je ne vous cherchais pas, je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes. Je passais dans le coin.

Il leva le bras, baissa sa manche et montra son manipulateur de vortex.

\- J'ai détecté des traces résiduelle d'énergie sur votre île qui n'est pas sensée être habitée, alors je me suis dit que je pourrais peut-être me faire de nouveaux potes.

\- Pour qui travaillez-vous, ajouta le militaire? Pour l'agence du temps?

Ils avaient donc reconnu son manipulateur de vortex. Ça les liait à la boutique dont le docteur avait parlé. Ils connaissaient l'agence et donc les voyages dans le temps.

\- J'ai quitté l'agence du temps. Je suis un agent libre, parfois un mercenaire. Je viens vous proposer mes services.

Le chef militaire se tourna alors pour parler avec un individu cacher derrière le rempart. Il se tourna vers Jack.

\- Un ancien agent du temps nous serait utile dans notre mission présente. Nous allons vous laisser entrer, mais nous avons une taupe à l'agence. Si elle ne peut corroborer votre histoire, nous vous tuerons.

Une ouverture apparut dans la palissade et Jack pu voir que c'était une porte, des soldats armés s'avancèrent et le firent entrer à l'intérieur. Pour une fois, Jack était content d'avoir dit des demi-vérités, il était effectivement un déserteur de l'agence, mais pas un mercenaire. Ils pourraient corroborer le premier fait, mais ils n'avaient aucune façon de savoir que Jack était avec le docteur. Du moins, il l'espérait.

13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13

Pour atteindre la ville sous-marine, il y avait deux façons : à la nage ou avec le Tardis. Elle était bonne nageuse et le défie l'attirait, mais elle n'aimait pas mouiller son magnifique manteau. Le Tardis était une option plus pratique, pour cette fois, et elle y ferait sûrement une entrée plus remarquée.

Elle entra dans le Tardis, et scanna pour trouver l'emplacement exact de la ville. Elle entra les coordonnées pour atterrir à la place centrale. La cabine se dématérialisa et se matérialisa au centre de la ville. C'est là qu'elle vit que quelque chose clochait. En ouvrant la porte, elle vit que le champs de force autour du Tardis avait été activé. Elle se trouvait dans une bulle d'air au milieu d'une ville sous-marine envahie par l'eau.

Elle aurait du y penser. Le peuple de la mer de cette planète, n'était pas des êtres terrestres vivant sous la mer. Il était entièrement marin, peut-être amphibien; et donc, ce n'était pas une ville sous un globe d'oxygène, mais une ville dans l'eau. Pour pouvoir parler avec eux, elle avait deux choix : la tenue d'astronaute, qui était lourde et encombrante sous l'eau ou se faire pousser des branchies.

Elle retourna dans le Tardis pour choisir la deuxième option, du moins une variante de la deuxième option. Elle fouillant dans ses archives, très loin dans ses archives, elle trouva exactement ce qui lui fallait : un naso-respirateur. C'était un dispositif qu'elle avait reçu en cadeau de l'empereur des océans de Nébula 4 après avoir sauvé son peuple d'une invasion de Cybermen. C'était un dispositif minuscule qu'elle plaçait dans son nez et qui, comme des branchies extrayaient l'oxygène de l'eau et lui permettait de respirer sans autres dispositif. Pour pouvoir avec avoir un meilleur vue dans l'eau, elle avait conçu des lunettes de plongé qui ne s'embuaient pas et qui ressemblaient à des lunettes de lecture. Ça lui rappelait vaguement ses lunettes soniques, sauf que ces lunettes n'étaient pas noires et elles n'étaient pas soniques. Pour pouvoir converser dans l'eau, elle devrait compter sur la matrice de traduction du Tardis pour transformer les sons étouffés de sa voix sous l'eau en quelque chose qu'un être marin pourrait comprendre.

Avec une pointe de regret, elle retira son manteau pour qu'il reste au sec dans le Tardis, elle garda son tournevis sonique qu'elle avant enduit d'un vernis étancheur et quelques menus objets dans ses poches. Elle plaça une ceinture lestée de plomb pour être sure de ne pas remonter à la surface et s'avança vers la porte.

Elle sortit à nouveau à l'extérieur et d'un coup de tournevis sonique, elle abaissa le champs de force en douceur, ce qui amena l'eau à l'infiltrer lentement jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit aussi immergée que le reste.

Elle activa ses lunettes sous-marine. Bientôt les contours de la cité s'affichèrent avec de clarté. Elle était au milieu d'une place publique entourée de maisons sphériques. Tout était à la fois sombre et lumineux. Le fond de l'océan était sombre, mais il y avait partout des bocaux remplis de poisson luminescents qui éclairaient la cité. C'est alors que les habitants s'approchèrent.

Leurs formes se précisèrent rapidement grâce aux lunettes. Ils pouvaient ressembler à des sirènes, parce qu'ils tenaient plus de l'animal marin que du primate, mais plutôt que d'avoir des nageoires avants, ils avaient des mains légèrement palmées aux longs doigts et au pouces opposables et leur tête était bien apparente, mais leur visage n'avaient rien d'humain, il était recouvert d'écailles avec des yeux globuleux et une petite bouche ronde. Leur tête se couvrait aussi d'écailles de couleurs variées. Ils semblaient étonnés de la voir, mais il n'y avait aucune signes d'agressivité dans leur attitude.

Le docteur s'avança et parla.

\- Bonjour à vous, je suis le docteur.

Ils la regardèrent tous sans répondre. Elle attendit un moment.

\- Pourtant la matrice de traduction du Tardis aurait dû fonctionner. Me comprenez-vous?

Ils se regardèrent puis l'un d'eux sortit du groupe et avança vers le docteur. Il y avait quelque chose de vaguement féminin dans ses traits. Elle était nettement plus petite que les autres, mais ce n'était pas une enfant. Un autre être marin lui attrapa le bras et lui lança un long regard, mais elle se dégagea et alla jusqu'au docteur.

\- Vous n'êtes pas la bienvenue ici, dit-elle sans agressivité.

\- Pourquoi, je viens d'arriver et je n'ai rien fait de préjudiciable.

\- Parce qu'ils ont peur, ajouta-t-elle en lui montrant le groupe.

\- Peur des étrangers? Des visiteurs? Et pas vous?

\- Je suis différente des autres, alors avoir peur de ce qui est différent, c'est avoir peur de moi-même.

\- Quel est ton nom?

\- Nénuphars.

\- Très jolie, très démonstratif, j'adore! Si je comprends bien, vos noms sont conceptuels.

\- Les habitants de l'île ont des noms laids et sans aucun sens, mais pas vous. Je comprend le concept derrière votre nom : vous êtes une personne sage, une personne qui soigne, une personne qui aide.

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu une description aussi fidèle de mon nom.

\- Alors aidez-nous!

\- Je veux bien vous aider, mais eux est-ce qu'ils le veulent?

\- Oui, leur crainte est que vous soyez comme ceux d'en haut, ceux de l'île. Je ne crois pas que ce soit le cas.

\- Qu'ont-ils faits?

\- Ils prennent sans partage, ils détruisent sans bâtir, ils s'incrustent. Ils nous ont pris l'île.

\- Vous êtes des êtres marins, pourquoi l'île est-elle importante?

\- Les lunes vont bientôt danser, mais nous ne pourrons pas les célébrer, pour la première fois depuis quatorze-mille cycles.

\- Hum, reprit le docteur, c'est grave, vraiment très grave. Que puis-je faire pour vous aider?

\- Venez.

Elle l'entraîna dans un des bâtiments.


	5. Jack le mercenaire

L'endroit était littéralement un fort militaire, entouré d'une haute palissade de bois, visiblement enduit de quelque chose qui le rendait inflammable, si on se fiait à sa luminescence. À l'intérieur du fort, ils avaient installés des tentes visiblement faites d'un alliage rare qui rendait ces tentes flexibles, transportables, et légères; mais aussi aussi solides que le béton et imperméables à la plupart des armes.

Il y avait des militaires partout, seulement des hommes. Ce que Jack trouva étrange, vu leur niveau de perfectionnement. Plus une société était avancé technologiquement et plus les mouvements militaires étaient mixtes, comme si l'évolution d'une société était lié au développement social. Les différentes avancées technologiques demandaient moins de force physique, il était beaucoup moins difficile de manier un fusil d'assaut qu'une lourde épée de fer et ça facilitait le recrutement.

L'autre problème était l'absence d'un quelconque être cybernétique. Les avait-on mal renseigné? Il avait du mal à l'imaginer que le docteur puisse s'être fait avoir aussi facilement. Le général entra dans une tente et y resta pendant une bonne heure. Pendant ce temps, Jack restait sous bonne garde entre deux séduisants mercenaires, ce qui finalement rendait l'attente plus agréable. En allant à la pêche, il sut qu'il n'aurait, en apparence, aucune chance avec aucun des deux, mais que celui qui se faisait appeler Kahar avait une certaine tendance qu'il tendait de refouler. Ce qui signifiait qu'ils venaient d'une société un peu trop stricte à son goût.

Au bout d'une heure, le général sortit et marcha droit vers lui.

\- J'ai fini par contacter mon ami de l'agence, bienvenu parmi, capitaine Harkness. Maintenant que votre identité a été contrôlée, parlons affaire.

Le général invita Jack à entrer dans une tente.

13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13

Le bâtiment était vaste et bien éclairé. C'était vraiment une maison, sauf que les fournitures étaient plutôt accrochées que posées sur des meubles. La décoration était faite d'algues luminescentes qui poussaient dans des formes définies formant des fresques, mais le plus étrange se trouvait au centre de la pièce. Il y avait littéralement une grande bulle d'air, protégée par une membrane transparente et à l'aspect visqueuse. Le plancher de cette petite pièce se tapissait d'un de ce qui ressemblait à un lichen bleu et épais. Sur ce ce plancher, était allongé un homme vêtu de noir. La moité gauche de son corps était beaucoup plus technologique. Sa main artificielle était faite d'une serre articulée, on voyait des angles pointus à son épaule et le long de sa jambe sous le tissus. Son oreille gauche semblait avoir été remplacée par un gadget électronique et à la place de l'œil, une petite sphère rouge la fixait, accompagnée de son œil naturel. Il s'agissait visiblement du cyborg qui avait tué Solidy.

\- Enfin, on se rencontre, murmura le docteur.

13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13

\- Nous sommes ici pour piéger quelqu'un, expliqua le général. Cette personne est très difficile à appréhender. Le cyborg a engagé les meilleurs chasseurs de primes de la galaxie et ils ont échoué.

\- Et vous pensez que cette personne va venir ici?

\- Le cyborg le croit. Il a ficelé son piège soigneusement. Il a su, par notre taupe qu'une agente du temps avait été son amie et sa compagne de voyage. Il s'est arrangé pour qu'elle soit assignée à une mission sur la Nouvelle-Terre et pour qu'elle le suive et au bon moment, il l'a tirée avec un distrupteur thermique à retardement. Lui donnant juste assez de temps pour fuir et avertir son ami du danger.

\- Et pour lui mourir dans les bras, ajouta Jack, réalisant tout à coup que le docteur serait, en quelque sorte tombée dans le piège, s'il ne l'avait pas convaincue de le laisser aller sur l'île.

\- Comme ça nous étions certains qu'il viendrait à nous pour se venger.

\- Il, demanda Jack?

\- Évidemment que c'est un « il », raillât le général. Celui que nous cherchons est un guerrier de la grande guerre du temps, le prédateur des Dalek, le destructeur de mondes, la tempête à venir. N'attendez pas ça d'une simple femme.

La remarque amusa et surprit le capitaine.

\- De quelle planète venez-vous?

\- Demobilia III pour la plupart.

\- Dans la nébuleuse de Platonia?

\- Comment avez-vous deviné?

La plupart des mondes de cette nébuleuse était impitoyablement sexiste, mais ça variait d'une planète à l'autre, enchaînant des mondes de phallocrates misogynes et de guerrières amazones. Il y avait même des mondes hermaphrodites où être ouvertement sexué entraînait la peine de mort.

\- J'ai de l'instinct pour ces choses, répondit Jack en souriant.

Finalement, le docteur ne serait pas tombée dans le piège parce que ces idiots n'auraient jamais compris qu'il s'agissait bien de leur cible. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle avait si facilement échappée aux chasseurs de prime.

\- En quoi un ancien agent du temps pourrait vous être utile, demanda alors Jack?

\- Parce que notre cible est un seigneur du temps, il se fait appeler le docteur.

Jack lança un sifflement admiratif.

\- C'est brave de vouloir s'attaquer à un seigneur du temps, j'espère que ça en vaut le coup.

\- Voulez-vous savoir pourquoi?

\- Exactement. Et ce n'est pas trop demandé vu le risque.


	6. Les fabricants d'armes

Le docteur s'avança vers la bulle, mais elle se garda bien se de présenter au cyborg.

\- Que vous est-il arrivé?

\- Qui êtes-vous, répondit-il? Comment êtes-vous arrivé ici?

\- J'étais dans le coin, dit-elle évasive. Ces gens ici ne semblent pas savoir quoi faire de vous?

\- Ce sont pourtant eux qui m'ont mis dans cette prison. Comment faites-vous pour respirer sous l'eau?

\- J'ai un naso-respirateur. Je suis une adepte de plongée sous-marine. Je ne m'attendais pas à trouver un cyborg ici, ça ne doit pas être pratique d'aller sous l'eau avec ces implants.

\- Je déteste l'eau, dit-il avec rudesse.

\- Alors que faites-vous ici?

\- Pourquoi je vous le dirais, je ne connais même pas votre nom?

\- Je m'appelle Smith, Jo... heu.. Joan Smith.

\- Pouvez vous me faire sortir d'ici, Joan?

\- Pour vous c'est madame Smith, reprit-elle avec froideur. Vous me semblez confortablement installés. Si vous me disiez pourquoi ils vous ont réellement mis dans cette cellule.

\- Pour qui vous prenez-vous? Mon avocate?

En entendant cette raillerie, le docteur eut une idée brillante. La meilleur façon de lui tirer les vers du nez et de savoir ce qui se passe réellement était justement de prendre sa défense.

\- Exactement, bravo! Vous avez devinez juste, dit-elle en brandissant son papier psychique. Je ne passais pas dans le coin, j'ai été appelée, nommé d'office pour vous défendre. Ces gens ont décidé de vous juger et je suis votre meilleure chance de sortir d'ici.

\- C'était un accident, répondit-il sans réfléchir. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal. Elle était au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

\- C'est un bon début, dit le docteur, l'important, ce sera de pouvoir les convaincre.

13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13

Le général et Jack prenait une bière rigelienne. C'était un alcool de mauvaise facture, acide, amère et trop alcoolisé, mais Jack avait goûté pire. Il savourait ce moment alors qu'il en apprenait plus sur son ennemi.

\- Le docteur est un fléau pour des gens comme nous, expliqua le général.

\- Des gens comme vous, demanda Jack?

\- L'industrie des armes. Partout où va le docteur, il arrive à résoudre la situation sans utiliser la moindre arme et se montre virulent envers ceux qui qui les utilisent. Avez-vous idées de la mauvaise publicité que ça nous fait? Nous avons perdus un nombre important de clients dans chaque monde qu'il a visité.

\- C'est grave, dit lentement le capitaine Jack. Je crois que je comprends votre point de vue. J'avais un blaster sonique, c'était l'arme la plus géniale que j'ai jamais eu. Je l'ai perdu et j'ai voulu le remplacer, mais l'usine avait été remplacée par une bananerais. Apparemment, quelqu'un l'a faite exploser.

\- Ça pourrait être le docteur.

\- C'est plutôt frustrant. J'aimais ce blaster.

\- Alors vous êtes avec nous.

\- À fond, répondit Jack en tendant la main au général.

13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13

Pour monter un tribunal, ça avait été plus difficile qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Le problème étant que le peuple de la mer n'utilisait pas de système de tribunaux. Leur système de justice était différent. La criminalité, selon eux, était une maladie et devait être traitée comme telle. Quand quelqu'un commettait un crime, on ne le punissait pas, on le soignait. Le traitement était long et éprouvant, on devait se pencher sur tous les événements de sa vie ayant conduit au crime, les analyser et on décidait ensuite de la façon de réadapter le criminel. Il n'y avait que peu ou pas de récidives dans cette société.

Cependant, avec un étranger, c'était différent et ça ne s'était jamais produit. Ils ne savaient comment gérer cette situation et c'est pour ça qu'ils avaient demandé l'aide du docteur. En fait, c'était Nénuphar qui lui avait demandé son aide. Les autres semblaient se méfier d'elle, ou plutôt de la plupart des étrangers, depuis que le Cyborg et ses amis s'étaient installés sur l'île.

Quand le docteur lui expliqua le principe des tribunaux, la jeune Mérienne trouvait cela barbare, mais la Gallifreyenne lui expliqua que ce n'était que pour tromper le prisonnier et l'amener à parler. Nénuphar s'en formalisa et fut longue à convaincre. Le Cyborg ne resterait pas dans la bulle éternellement et ses amis trouveraient un moyen de venir le chercher. Ils étaient un danger pour les Meriens, mais pour connaître la nature du danger, il fallait comprendre ce qui se passait réellement.

Nénuphar finit par se laisser convaincre et s'occupa elle-même de convaincre ses congénères.

Le tribunal prendrait place selon les instructions du docteur, sur la place publique où le prisonnier serait enfermé dans une bulle. Pendant qu'ils mettaient en place les infrastructures, elle rendit visite à son client. Elle prit une tablette arcanienne faite pour travailler sous l'eau et s'installa devant la bulle, assise sur ce qui ressemblait à un long hamac. Le cybor la regarda d'un air absent.

\- Je suis prête à vous entendre, dit-elle. Que s'est-il passé exactement?

\- Ils vous l'ont sûrement raconté, répondit-il froidement.

Elle savait qu'une Mérienne du nom de Corail avait été attaqué par le cyborg, alors qu'elle avait voulu approcher le littoral de l'île pour regarder les lunes. Il lui avait tiré dessus avec une arme thermique. Elle avait coulée à pic et ses brûlures avaient pu être soignée, mais ses blessures étaient sérieuses et la guérison prendrait du temps.

Le cyborg avait été appréhendé le lendemain sur le bord de la plage. Les Mériens qui l'avaient capturé, l'avaient attendu et pris par surprise, il n'avait pas eut la chance d'utiliser à nouveau son arme.

\- Ils me l'ont raconté, mais je veux entendre votre version des faits.

\- Je croyais que nous avions une entente. L'île est à nous et la mer est à eux. Il n'ont pas le droit d'approcher l'île, je n'ai fait que défendre mon territoire.

\- Avez-vous signé une entente écrite avec eux?

\- Bien sur que non. Ils nous ont laissés nous installer sur l'île. C'est bien suffisant.

\- Vous ont-ils dit qu'ils vous donnaient l'île.

\- Ils ont toute la planète et ils vivent sous l'eau, alors qu'est-ce qu'ils en ont à faire d'une île?

\- Et vous?

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- C'est une planète maritime, toutes ses ressources sont sous la mer, mais vous vous installez sur la seule île en ignorant complètement la mer. Que faites-vous vraiment ici?

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas.

\- Ça me regarde si je veux trouver une défense adéquate. Si je peux les convaincre que tout ça n'est qu'un malentendu, que vous avez cru que l'île vous appartenait et que vous avez cru que la victime en voulait à votre île. Nous avons peut-être une chance. Mais il faut les convaincre que vous n'êtes pas venu pour les piller. Alors, pourquoi êtes-vous venus ici?

\- Je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler.

\- Peut-être pour vous cacher, pensa-t-elle tout haut.

Il sembla réfléchir un long moment, puis il se décida.

\- Non, nous voulons tendre un piège à notre ennemi. Il va venir sur cette planète. Il y a beaucoup d'argent en jeu dans cette histoire. Si vous m'aidez à sortir d'ici, vous recevrez une prime substantielle. Vous pourrez venir avec moi sur l'île et m'aider à piéger mon ennemi. Ça pourrait être très lucratif pour vous aussi.

\- Il est si dangereux que ça?

\- Il est en train de détruire l'économie d'un monde. Imaginez tous les emploies perdues à cause de lui!

Le docteur sembla surprise de ce commentaire. Elle savait bien qu'il parlait d'elle, mais comment ses actions auraient pu causer une crise économique?

\- Comment une seule personne peut-elle causer autant de problème à toute une planète? Sur quoi repose l'économie de votre monde?

\- La fabrication d'armes.

\- Il serait peut-être temps de diversifier votre économie.


	7. Le procès

En deux heures, Jack connaissait pratiquement tout le monde. Il avait été présenté à un lieutenant appelé Colter qui lui avait fait visiter le fort et présenté à tout ceux qu'ils croisaient. Il avait commencé par terminer son horrible bière avec un cinq magnifiques miliciens, tous musclés avec le crane rasé. Ils avaient été renvoyés de l'armée régulière pour insubordination et s'étaient engagés comme miliciens pour l'industrie des armes démobilienne.

Ensuite, il s'était entraîné au tir avec un sergent de taille moyenne à l'œil vif et à la voix tranchante. Il avait pris le repas de midi avec une dizaine de recrues, impatients d'aller vers l'action, mais ce n'est que vers la fin de la journée qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, un dénommé Torvien, un milicien plus expérimenté qui avait tout vu, tout fait et qui en comprenait plus qu'il ne le laissait entendre et qui se méfiait de ses nouveaux patrons.

Il avait discuté avec lui pour apprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour combattre le docteur mais pour servir de leurre. Le vraie piège se trouvait au fond de la mer. Le cyborg s'était laissé enlever par les Meriens après avoir volontairement attaqué une des leurs, mais en fait, ses implants lui permettaient de respirer sous l'eau. Quand le seigneur du temps se méfierait le moins, il passerait à l'attaque.

Jack se dit alors qu'il était resté assez longtemps à ce camp.

13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13

Tous les habitants étaient réunies dans la grande place de la ville sous-marine. On avait installé un tribunal de fortune et pour eux, c'était une nouveauté.

La bulle d'air avait été renouvelée et on y avait installé le prisonnier, entre deux colonnes au milieu de la place. Devant lui se trouvait une table haute devant laquelle un Merien était attablé. Il était grand et semblait avoir atteint un âge où l'expérience rejoignait la sagesse. Nénuphar avait expliqué au docteur qu'il était responsable de la réhabilitation des criminels et qu'il était impartial. Qui de mieux pour juger ce cas?

L'accusation serait défendue par Marrée, la dirigeante du village et bien sur, le docteur assurerait la défense. Les deux femmes étaient installée devant une table flottante de chaque côté de l'accusé. C'étaient des planches attachées par des cordes, à des tiges plantées solidement dans le sol, c'était plus pratique dans un milieu sous-marin, quoi qu'on ne s'en servait pas pour écrire puisque ce n'était pas pratique sous l'eau.

Tout autour et au dessus d'eux, les Meriens s'étaient réunis pour assister à cette mise en scène. Ils étaient tous au courant, sauf le principal intéressé.

Le juge commença par expliquer de quoi le Cyborg était accusé. Puis, plusieurs témoins défilèrent pour raconter leur histoire. À chaque témoignage, le docteur fit un contre-interrogatoire brillant et solide. Puis, ce fut le tour de la victime de témoigner.

On l'avait portée jusqu'au tribunal dans un filet protecteur. La jeune Mérienne avait été brûlée sur le côté droit du visage, sur torse et sur bras droit. Ses blessure étaient maintenant recouvert d'algues médicinales.

Marrée s'avança.

\- Corail, commença-t-elle. Comment allez-vous?

\- La douleur est toujours là, dit-elle, mais c'est moins intense qu'au début. Hier, je n'aurais pas pu venir témoigner, j'étais trop faible.

\- Donc, votre condition s'améliore.

\- Selon mes soigneurs oui, mais je ne nagerais plus aussi bien qu'avant, je vais perdre de la dextérité dans ma main et je serai défigurée pour toujours.

\- Racontez-nous ce qui s'est passé.

\- Je voulais aller regarder les lunes. Elles sont sous le point de danser, mais, à cause de ces visiteurs qui se sont installés sur l'île, nous allons manquer le spectacle.

\- En quoi consiste cette danse des lunes, coupa le docteur?

Marrée se tourna vers le juge.

\- Ce n'est pas le tour de l'avocate de la défense.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, mais comme mon client et moi sommes étranger, il serait pertinent que nous comprenions aussi de quoi il est question.

\- Répondez à la question, autorisa le juge.

\- À tous les 33 cycles exactement, les lunes se rapprochent et elles s'imbriquent une dans l'autre.

\- C'est un éclipse, murmura le docteur, mais dit-elle plus haut, comment font-elles pour danser?

\- Nous appelons ça une danse, parce qu'on les voit osciller, mais seulement sur l'île.

\- Pas si vous sortez la tête de l'eau.

\- Non, seulement l'île.

\- C'est peut-être un gaz, il doit y avoir un volcan sur l'île ou un genre de geyser, murmura à nouveau le docteur pour elle-même.

\- Quand les lunes sont éloignées, oscillent-t-elle à partir de l'île?

\- Oui, mais très faiblement, ce n'est pas ce qui importe pour nous. Les deux lunes sont les parents des Meriens. Selon nos légendes, ils ont ensemencer la mer de leurs œufs et les premiers Meriens en sont sortis. La danse des lunes, c'est notre façon de rejoindre nos parents dans les cieux.

\- Si je peux poursuivre mon interrogatoire, coupa Marrée. Le moment n'est pas encore arrivé, pourquoi êtes-vous allées sur l'île?

\- Je sais que c'est ridicule, mais elles sont si proches qu'elles ont commencé à se frôler. Nous allons manquer la danse, je voulais tant les voir danser. J'ai approché l'île et quand j'ai sorti la tête de l'eau, j'ai vu qu'il y avait quelqu'un sur la plage.

\- Est-ce qu'il vous a parlé?

\- Non, un objet est sorti de son bras et il l'a pointé vers moi.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait?

\- J'ai demandé haut et fort s'il me laissait aller sur l'île.

\- Qu'a-t-il répondu?

\- Rien. Il continuait à pointer l'objet sur moi, j'ai vue une lumière foncer vers moi et j'ai senti la brûlure intense, la douleur qui est toujours là. J'ai coulé au fond, plus capable de me maintenir à la surface, plus capable de nager et même d'appeler à l'aide. Il n'y avait que la douleur. Il s'est passé longtemps, des heures, je crois, avant quelqu'un me trouve. Je ne comprends toujours pas qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça. Il ne m'a jamais parlé, jamais averti et il n'a pas répondu à ma question.

\- Merci Corail, ce sera tout pour moi.

\- C'est au tour de l'avocate de la défense, dit le juge.

\- Votre honneur, dit le docteur, est-ce que je peux m'entretenir avec mon client?

\- Vous avez dix minutes, dit le juge.

Le docteur approcha la bulle.

\- Ça ne va pas bien pour vous, dit-elle.

\- Vous vous en êtes bien sortie jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Mais là ce ne sera pas suffisant. Vous m'avez parlé d'intrusion et d'un malentendu, elle a clairement demandé la permission pour venir sur l'île. Vous n'avez pas répondu.

\- Et alors?

\- Pour les Mériens, la politesse fait loi. Vous pouviez lui refuser l'accès, et elle serait repartie, mais là, vous avez choisi la violence. C'est moi qui vous défend, mais ce sont eux qui vous jugent. Vous auriez dit tout me dire dès le départ.

\- Qu'est-ce que je risque? Ils sont pacifistes.

\- Ils vous assimilerons à la mer. Vous deviendrai un corail vivant, vous serez capable de respirer dans l'eau, certes, mais plus jamais vous ne pourrez partir. Votre corps va se transformer lentement et vous vivrez longtemps, totalement inerte.

\- Que proposez-vous? Il y a sûrement une alternative.

\- Nous pourrions essayer de négocier une entente pour votre libération. Il vous faudra alors promettre de quitter l'île avec vos amis.

Le cyborg ouvrit la bouche et un rire sonore en sortit.

\- Ha! C'était ça le plan de puis le début.

Il applaudit.

\- Bravo! Bravo à vous et à votre ami. Mais vous êtes tombés dans le piège.

\- Que voulez-vous dire?

\- Nous aurions espéré que ce serait le docteur en personne qui se rende au fond de l'eau. Selon nos analyses, nous étions surs qu'il choisirait la mer en premier, mais il a choisi le campement et a envoyé son acolyte sous l'eau. Maintenant, le docteur doit être entre les mains des mes hommes et vous, jeune femme, vous allez me suivre.

Il tendit la main devant lui, un implant produisit un formidable jet d'air qui creva la bulle. Le Cyborg se donna un élan et un propulseur qu'il avait dans son pied bionique le poussa à toute vitesse vers le haut. De son autre main, il lança un câble intelligent qui s'entortilla autour du docteur et l'emmena avec lui.


	8. La caverne

Jack attendit que tout le monde se soit assoupi. Il y avait des gardes la nuit, mais il les avait identifiés et avait trouver le moment idéal au travers leur ronde pour se glisser hors du camps. Le plus difficile serait de passer la porte qui était la mieux surveillée. Il n'avait qu'une plage de dix secondes pour ouvrir la porte et s'y glisser. Il avait passé plusieurs heures à surveiller les surveillants. Il savait où et quand passer.

C'est pourquoi lorsqu'il se glissa hors du camps, il se sentait plutôt fier de lui. Il fit quelques pars vers la plage quand il entendit un clic derrière lui. Il se tourna pour découvrir qui l'attendait.

\- Wow! Dit-il, le général en personne, je suis honoré.

Le général était accompagné d'une dizaine d'hommes.

\- Rien de trop beau pour l'ennemi publique numéro un, docteur.

\- Quoi? Vous croyez que je suis le...

\- Cessez vos mensonges. Nous avons détecté votre Tardis dès qu'il a atterri sur la plage. C'était un bon stratagème d'envoyer votre compagne sous l'eau avec votre Tardis, mais ça n'a pas fonctionné. Nous avons vu clair dans votre jeu.

Le docteur n'était peut-être pas en danger finalement. Peut-être valait-il mieux jouer le jeu. S'il se laissait exécuter, en espérant qu'ils n'endommageraient pas trop son corps ni ne l'apporteraient avec eux, ils croiraient qu'ils auraient réussi et ils laisseraient le docteur tranquille. Cependant, ils emmèneraient sûrement son corps comme preuve, mais ça donnerait une chance au docteur de les prendre par surprise et lui aussi lorsqu'il reviendrait à la vie.

\- Vous avez gagné, dit-il en levant les mains, bravo! Félicitation! Je me livre à vous.

\- Emmenez-le à l'intérieur, fouillez-le, attachez-le et enfermez-le avec sa compagne que le cyborg a ramené de la mer. Demain, nous nous occuperons de leur cas.

En apprenant la capture du docteur, Jack réalisa qu'il avait fait le mauvais choix. Il aurait du saisir sa chance de fuir pour mieux la libérer plus tard. Tenter de se fuir maintenant était trop risqué. Tant qu'elle était entre leur main, ils pouvaient découvrir sa véritable identité. Si en le tuant, ils réalisaient qu'il n'avait qu'un cœur, ils s'en prendraient certainement au docteur.

13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13

Dans le ciel, les deux lunes avaient continué leur course l'une vers l'autre et lentement, elles s'étaient mises à osciller, alors que personne ne les regardait. Le sol de l'île avait tremblé en réponse à la danse, puis s'était arrêté.

Le peuple de la mer avait perçu le tremblement et restait impuissant à effectuer le rituel.

Marée s'approcha de Nénuphar.

\- Ça n'a rien changé, les étrangers sont toujours sur l'île.

\- Il aurait fallu tout lui dire. Cette étrangère n'est pas comme les autres. Je suis sure qu'elle aurait compris.

\- C'est une étrangère, comme eux. Nos problèmes ne sont pas les siens.

\- Pourtant, je sais qu'elle aurait pu faire quelque chose si elle avait su. J'ai entendu leur conversation, j'ai tendu l'oreille hors de l'eau, plusieurs fois. Les étrangers sont venus pour la piéger, ils ont peur du docteur.

Marée se tourna vers Nénuphar et la regarda avec intensité.

\- Elle fait donc partie de leur conflit, nous n'y avons pas part. Nous devons effectuer le rituel rapidement. Quelqu'un devra se rendre sur l'île.

\- J'irai.

\- Ce sera dangereux, très risqué.

\- Je dois le faire.

Marée regarda encore Nénuphar un long moment et se détourna.

\- Alors, fait-le. Si tu réussis, tu auras l'honneur de danser avec les lunes.

\- Alors, je réussirai.

13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13

Le docteur était dans une caverne qui se trouvait à même la crête rocheuse contre laquelle le camps avait été installé. Ses mains étaient liées dans son dos et elle était assise par Terre sur une saillie rocheuse, pas très confortable. Au moment où le sol se mit à trembler, la bâche qui maquait l'entrée de la grotte fut momentanément ouverte par deux sbires qui jetèrent quelque chose sans ménagement. Elle entendit un bruit sourd quand il tomba, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de voir quoi quoi ce soit, mais elle devinait que c'était quelqu'un.

\- Qui es là, demanda-t-elle?

\- Docteur?

\- Jack! Vous êtes aussi tombés dans le piège.

\- Comme un débutant, se choqua-t-il.

\- Au moins, ils vous prennent pour moi, on pourrait tourner ça à notre avantage.

\- Je ne crois pas, maugréa Jack. S'ils voulaient vraiment vous tuer, ou seulement vous tuer, ils auraient déjà attenté à ma vie. S'ils nous gardent tous les deux, c'est qu'ils veulent obtenir quelque chose de moi... de vous.

\- C'est ce que je pensais aussi.

\- J'ai peur qu'ils n'essaient de vous torturer pour me faire réagir.

\- Donc, allons tout de suite à l'option deux, dit le docteur imperturbable. Cette caverne n'est pas un cul de sac, j'en suis certaine, il y a sûrement un chemin qui mène au cœur de la montagne. Je sens de l'air frais qui monte, et plus c'est profond et plus une caverne est fraîche. Alors, il y a quelque chose.

\- Mais nous n'avons rien pour nous éclairer.

\- J'ai ce qu'il faut, dit la Gallifreyenne. Mais je ne peux pas l'atteindre avec ces liens. C'est une chance qu'ils me prennent pour quelqu'un d'autre, sinon ils m'auraient fouillée.

\- Donc, il faudrait d'abord se détacher.

\- Si vous pouvez ramper jusqu'à moi, vous pourriez atteindre mon tournevis sonique dans la poche de mon pantalon.

Jack se garda de demander comment elle avait pu dissimuler un outil aussi gros à ses geôliers. Connaissant le docteur, il savait qu'il n'y avait pas de limite à ce qu'il pouvait porter sur lui ou sur elle. Il n'y avait rien comme la technologie des Seigneurs du temps.

\- Je vais tenter le coup, mais on ne voit pas grand chose ici.

Les mains attachées dans le dos, Jack rampa de côté se heurtant au passage sur des pierres pointues. Il atteint le docteur et se tortilla pour atteindre la poche. Il y eut alors un second tremblement de terre.

\- Dépêchez-vous. Ça se réveille.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se réveille, demanda Jack en attrapant le tournevis?

\- J'ai rencontré les Mériens, ils sont bien, gentils, un peu méfiant, mais ils ne m'ont pas tout dit. Je sais que ça a un lien avec la danse des lunes et avec cette île. Elle n'est pas volcanique, même si c'est ce que j'ai cru au début.

\- Comment pouvez-vous en être sure, dit Jack alors qu'il mettait déplaçait pour atteindre les mains du docteur attachées dans son dos?

\- J'ai eut le temps de goûter le sol quand, ils m'ont enfermés ici. Ce n'est pas un sol volcanique. C'est autre chose. C'est très ancien et ce n'est pas de ce monde. Je dois découvrir ce que c'est.

\- Est-ce pour ça qu'il faut aller explorer cette caverne?

\- Exactement, dit-elle à l'instant où Jack lui glissa le tournevis dans la main.

Elle le pointa vers les poignets de Jack et les liens tombèrent. Jack s'empressa alors d'aller libérer le docteur.

\- Maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour la lumière?

\- Le docteur brandit son tournevis sonique. Elle l'activa, il émit une faible lueur dorée.

\- Ce ne sera pas suffisant, maugréa Jack.

\- Mais il n'est pas nécessaire de voir, c'est un scanner, je m'en servirai pour nous guider.

\- Ça nous aidera à identifier les galeries qui sont devant nous, mais nous ne verrons pas où nous mettons les pieds et s'il y a des créatures qui y vivent nous les verrons pas, mais c'est ça où attendre le retour de nos geôliers.

Le docteur regarda les résultats du scan qu'elle venait de faire.

\- En fait, il y a déjà un ancien système d'éclairage, très ancien et très sophistiqué. C'est étrange.

Elle scanna encore et regarda.

\- Heureusement la lumière n'est que dans les galeries, pas dans la caverne. Ils ne remarqueront pas notre départ.

Elle pointa son tournevis sonique en direction d'un coin sombre de la grotte.

\- C'est par là, dit-elle.


	9. Vers le coeur de la montagne

Nénuphar accéda à l'île du côté opposé à la plage qui se trouvait près du fort. Personne ne la vit sortir de l'eau, elle contourna la montagne contre laquelle le camps était construit et constata que l'entrée du sanctuaire était maintenant bloqué par leur campement. Elle devrait utiliser l'entrée secondaire, plus difficile à atteindre et plus étroite.

Pour l'atteindre, elle devrait escalader le côté escarpé de la montagne en plein jour et sans être vue. Pour quelqu'un qui vivait normalement sous l'eau, c'était pénible et essoufflant. Elle avait beau être amphibiennes, c'était parfois plus difficile de respirer à la surface.

Mais sa mission était importante, elle ne pouvait se défiler, alors elle entama son ascension sans aucune aide, sans corde, avec ses mains et ses pieds seulement.

13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13

Le tunnel était assez grand pour qu'on puisse circuler debout, mais trop petit pour pouvoir avancer côte à côte. Il était éclairé d'une étrange façon par ce qui ressemblait à des veines lumineuses dorées, brillantes au travers les contours rocheux du tunnel. Visiblement, ce n'était pas naturel.

\- Mon tournevis sonique a détecté quelque chose plus bas dans cette galerie, indiqua le docteur.

Ils prirent la galerie indiquée qui descendait dans une pente légère, plus profondément au creux de la montagne.

\- Ça nous donne le temps de parler, dit Jack. Je dois dire que j'avais une question à vous poser au sujet de la grande transformation, j'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça, mais je n'ai jamais osé. Qu'est-ce que ça fait?

\- Ha ça, dit le docteur? Ce n'est rien. Quand on se régénère on change tellement à chaque fois, vous n'avez pas idée. Tout change de la longueur des cheveux à la taille des pieds, les goûts et même parfois, la façon dont sont organisées les pensés. C'est très étrange comme sensation et très difficile de s'adapter au début. Si mes pieds grandissent de cinq centimètres, au début, j'ai toujours l'impression que je vais trébucher. Alors, ce changement n'est pas différent des autres changements pour moi. C'est parfois dans le regard des autres qu'il y a une différence.

\- Hum, hésita Jack. Je voulais parler de votre boucle d'oreille : elle est époustouflante. Est-ce que c'est douloureux? Est-ce que vous la sentez toujours ?

Le docteur sourit.

\- Pour moi ce n'était rien, je venais de me régénérer, alors ça s'est cicatrisé tout de suite. Ça faisait longtemps que je voulais essayer, mais Clara m'avait convaincu qu'avec les sourcils, les cheveux blancs et mon style vestimentaire, je n'avais pas le look pour ça; mais avec cette nouvelle tête, tout est possible.

Il y eut une pente plus raide et le docteur perdit momentanément l'équilibre, Jack la rattrapa. Elle refit un scan avec son tournevis sonique.

\- Nous approchons, mais la pente sera encore plus raide, dit-elle.

\- C'est bien d'être averti à l'avance.

\- Attendez, murmura le docteur, j'entends quelque chose.

Jack tendit l'oreille et il l'entendit aussi. C'était le faible bruit d'un moteur. C'était étrange de trouver ça au milieu d'une île si rustique et si isolée. Jack allait parler quand le docteur leva la main.

\- Il y a autre chose, murmura-t-elle. C'est inaudible, subtil. C'est comme une perception mentale, une forme de vie. Ça essaie de me contacter, c'est une forme de télépathie. Il faut que je vois ça. Dépêchons nous!


	10. Un peuple ancien

La merienne fut surprise de trouver les tunnels éclairés. Quand venait les danses lunaires et que le peuple de la mer sortait de l'eau pour aller sur l'île, seuls quelques élus pouvaient se rendre dans les tunnels, ils amenaient avec eux des lampes de vers luisants qui suffisaient à peine à éclairer l'intérieur. Elle en avait amené une qui devenait inutile, mais elle était perplexe. D'où venait cette lumière? Était-ce un signe d'accueil du veilleur où une perfidie des occupants de l'île?

Le tunnel était si étroit qu'elle devrait ramper. Si elle abandonnait la lampe, elle irait plus rapidement. Si c'était un piège et que la lumière s'éteignait, elle errerait dans la noirceur.

Elle prit une décision rapide. Trop de choses étaient en jeu. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Elle abandonna la lampe et se lança dans le tunnel.

13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13

La pièce était vaste et conique, elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à une caverne. C'était bien éclairé d'une lumière dorée. Au centre, il y avait une console circulaire et tout le dôme était un écran qui diffusait en temps réel le rapprochement des deux lunes. Une porte coulissa pour laisser le docteur et Jack entrer.

Le docteur écarquilla les yeux en voyant la pièce. On aurait dit un enfant devant ses cadeaux le jour de Noël. L'instant suivant le tournevis sonique produisit sa musique. Jack lui lança un regard amusé, puis, il se tourna vers la console. Elle était très ancienne, mais il n'aurait su dire à quelle civilisation elle appartenait. Il en avait vu beaucoup, mais le docteur en connaissant nettement plus que lui sur le sujet.

Elle se détourna de la console, tourna son tournevis sonique et regarda les résultats affichés.

\- Je n'arrive pas à en déterminer l'origine, mais cette console a au moins deux cents milles ans.

\- Comment est-elle restée intacte, s'étonna le capitaine?

\- C'est une technologie très en avance, même pour les seigneurs du temps.

Elle approcha la console et appuya sur quelques boutons.

\- C'est même incroyable, magnifique technologie. Le peuple qui a construit tout ça était très en avance, aussi très sage, très vieux. C'est une technologie de fin de civilisation.

\- Que voulez-vous dire?

\- Il y a un moment où une civilisation ne peut plus grandir. À ce moment, il n'y a plus de beauté, plus d'intérêts, plus de défi. Et peu importe se qu'on tente, c'est voué à l'échec. Savez-vous à quoi ça conduit?

\- À la fin?

\- C'est une des voies possibles. On raconte que le très ancien peuple des Minazors a commis le suicide de sa civilisation, choisissant la voix de l'auto-destruction. D'autres vont chercher la domination des peuples qu'ils considèrent inférieurs en s'établissant comme leurs dieux. À cette voie, il y a beaucoup de fins possibles, mais aucune n'est bonnes.

\- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que c'est la voie que votre peuple a choisi?

\- Certains le voulaient, mais mon peuple a choisi la mort lente, retirés du reste de l'univers, n'intervenant jamais, puis il y a eut les Daleks et la guerre du temps et ça a tout changé, pour un temps...

\- Y a-t-il des bonnes voies?

\- Je n'en connais qu'une : partir, recommencer ailleurs, choisir un nouveau départ et se développer d'une façon différente de la première fois. J'ai vraiment l'impression que c'est ce qui s'est passé ici. Regardez cette séquence au clavier.

\- On dirait de l'ADN.

\- Exactement. En fait, c'est une simulation de reconstruction d'ADN. Ce peuple a choisi de recommencer sur un monde nouveau et reconstruire son ADN pour s'adapter à ce nouveau monde et plutôt qu'adapter ce monde pour ses besoins.

\- Ça amène des questions sur les origines du peuple de la mer.

\- Je crois qu'à l'origine, ils n'étaient pas amphibiens. Cette île n'est pas une île et ces lunes ne sont pas des lunes. Ce sont les restes des arches qui ont amenées cette civilisation ici.

\- Ça laisse une question en suspend : qu'est-ce que cette danse lunaire dont vous m'avez parlée?

\- Et ça amène une question encore plus importante : que va-t-il se produire si les Meriens ne participent pas au rituel?

\- Alors les lunes ne danseront plus jamais, dit Nénuphare qui venait d'entrer.

Le docteur et Jack se retournèrent. La jeune Merienne se tenait devant une écoutille ouverte d'où elle était visiblement arrivée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passera alors, demanda le docteur?

\- Marée avait raison. Vous êtes une étrangères et vous vous tenez dans le lieu le plus sacré du peuple de la mer. Vous avez promis que les gens de l'île partiraient et ils sont encore là. Pourquoi je vous confirais le secret le plus précieux de mon peuple?

\- Parce que je porte bien mon nom, je suis le docteur et je suis ici pour aider. Vous croyez que je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse, mais je suis toujours ici, n'est-ce pas? Je continue de travailler à vous aider, mais pour ça, je dois savoir ce qui se passe.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas nous aider.

Elle alla jusqu'à la console et appuya sur quelques boutons, le sol se mit à trembler.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait, demanda le docteur?

\- Je l'ai réveillé, dit-elle énigmatique.


	11. Le dieu des mers

Dans la tente la plus petite, mais la plus luxueuse, le cyborg se disputait avec le général.

\- Comment ça : ils ont disparu?

\- Nous avons fait comme vous avez dit, nous avons fouillé de docteur et tout ce qu'il avait sur lui c'était un manipulateur de vortex et une arme, mais aucune trace de tournevis sonique.

Le cyborg ramassa l'arme qui était sur la table en marmonnant et il l'examina. C'était un fusil anionique de niveau 2, probablement un produit de Ridinda V, pas l'arme la plus destructive, mais rapide et efficace; une bonne arme pour un mercenaire ou un agent du temps.

\- Pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas dit?

\- Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est qu'un outil. Nous allons les retrouver, je suis sur qu'ils sont encore sur l'île.

\- Je parle pas du tournevis sonique, mais de l'arme. Le docteur ne porte jamais d'arme! Cet homme n'était pas le docteur.

\- Mais il est bien venu avec le Tardis. Nos hommes l'ont vu atterrir sur la plage.

\- Et où se trouve le Tardis présentement.

\- Selon nos recherches, il semble être sous l'eau.

\- Et comment s'est-il rendu là si notre homme est venu directement sur l'île sans y retourner?

\- Vous voulez dire que le docteur, le vrai docteur pourrait être resté dans le Tardis et avoir envoyé ses compagnons faire le travail pour lui?

Le cyborg soupira.

\- Ça ne correspond pas à son profil. Nous savons qu'il change d'apparence, qu'il se régénère. Alors, ça pourrait très bien être cette femme qui s'est faite passer pour mon avocate.

\- Une femme, vous voulez rire, dit-il d'un ton méprisable?

\- Avez-vous fouillé la femme, répondit le Cybor avec autorité?

Le général rougit et hésita.

\- Nous avons pensé...

\- Idiot! Vous l'avez laissée s'échapper!

Le cyborg frappa le général qui tomba par terre, il se releva chancelant.

\- Mais, comment peut-il être une femme?

\- Arrêtez de penser comme un Démobilien rustique! Vous avez affaire à un Seigneur du temps, alors tout est possible. Ne la sous-estimez jamais! Jamais plus! Si vous voulez vivre.

\- Compris, bredouilla-t-il.

\- Maintenant, ramassez vos hommes et allez explorer la caverne, il doit y avoir une autre issue.

À ce moment, le sol trembla.

13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13

Le docteur examinait la console pour tenter de comprendre ce que Nénuphar venait de faire. Puis, elle se tourna vers la Mérienne.

\- Qu'est-il exactement?

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Vous avez réveillé une forme de vie endormie ici. Cette forme de vie est liée à votre peuple depuis toujours. Je sens sa présence, mais je ne peux pas toucher son essence.

\- C'est le dieu des mers, reprit Nénuphar. Il est notre père à tous, il veille sur nous.

\- Non, ça c'est ce que vous en avez fait. Votre peuple est très ancien et il a déjà été très sage et très savant. C'est vous qui l'avez créé et non lui qui vous a créé. C'est une forme de vie artificielle, j'en suis sure, mais quel est son rôle?

Un tremblement de terre accompagna les propos du docteur, plus la luminosité changea. Un vague forme lumineuse apparut au dessus de la console. C'était une sphère bleue miroitante.

\- Bonjour docteur, dit la sphère d'une voix grave et caverneuse.

\- Voilà qui est mieux, dit la Gallifréyenne en souriant. Faisons les présentation correctement. Je suis le docteur et vous?

\- Mes banques de données ont été corrompues, certaines informations se sont perdues, je ne connais pas mon nom.

\- Savez-vous ce que vous êtes? Vous rappelez-vous de vos fonctions?

\- Ces informations sont les plus protégées de mon système. Ma mission est trop importante pour que je l'oublie.

\- Un nom aussi peut être important. Ça définit qui vous êtes. Je pourrais vous en donner un si vous le voulez.

\- Oui, dit la voix d'un ton enjoué. J'aimerais bien un nom.

\- Cette planète est maritime et sur la Terre, dans une ancienne mythologie, le dieu des mers s'appelait Neptune.

\- Je n'aime pas ça, dit Nénuphar, c'est laid et ça ne veut rien dire.

\- Alors Poséidon, c'est aussi une divinité marine?

\- Moins laid, mais ça ne veux toujours rien dire.

\- Comment votre peuple l'appelle-t-il, demanda le docteur à la jeune Mérienne?

\- Nous l'appelons le Veilleur.

\- Ça vous convient, reprit le docteur?

\- Oui, reprit la voix caverneuse.

\- Moi, j'aimais mieux Poséïson, mais revenons à votre mission. Vous savez qu'il y a présentement un problème avec le rituel de la danse des lunes.

\- La danse est sur le point de commencer et mon peuple n'est pas ici, pourquoi?

\- Il y a des visiteurs sur l'île qui bloquent l'accès à votre peuple. En quoi ce rituel est-il si important?

\- Il vous faut comprendre comment tout a commencé, dit alors le Veilleur.

Sur la sphère, ils virent se miroiter des images. En fait, elles étaient émises sur les écrans tout autour et au plafond et elles se réfléchissaient sur la sphère. Le visage d'une jeune femme dont la forme rappelait vaguement le faciès des Mériens s'y afficha. Elle se mit à parler.


	12. Le destin des rescapés zumiens

« L'an 12547 de l'empire Zumac, 530e jour.

Il y a maintenant plus de deux ans que nous arpentons l'espace à la recherche d'un nouveau monde et je dois dire que je suis de plus en plus impatiente. Je n'aime être tout le temps confinée, même si l'arche est vaste. Ça reste un monde fermé et j'ai besoin de liberté, de grands espaces, d'air pur.

Jusqu'à maintenant les planètes inhabitées habitables que nous avons trouvées n'étaient pas convenables pour notre peuple.

Mais tout espoir est permis. Une nouvelle planète a été découverte et nous nous approchons d'elle. Les sondes jusqu'à maintenant ont détectées une atmosphère respirable et une grande quantité d'eau, mais nous sommes trop loin pour voir plus de détails. J'espère qu'il y aura une forêt luxuriante. J'ai toujours aimé les arbres.

L'an 12548 de l'empire Zumac, 3e jour.

Les sondes ont rapporté plus d'informations. Comme c'est mon travail de les étudier, j'ai été la première à découvrir la vérité. La nouvelle planète ne possède pas de continent, pas de terre immergée, mais pourtant la vie y est luxuriante dans l'immense océan qui la couvre. Nous pourrions peut-être y vivre quand même, mais comment?

Il y a deux possibilités : nous pourrions vivre sous l'eau en modifiant nos gènes ou construire des îles. Il y a des hauts fonds qui le permettent. En stimulant l'activité volcanique, la chose serait possible. Pour l'instant, la première option a été abandonnée au profit de la seconde. Je me demande comment sera formé un monde fait d'îles. Il est claire que nous cultiverons l'océan. Quel meilleure façon de créer un nouveau monde, un monde différent de l'empire monochrome dont je suis issue.

L'an 12548 de l'empire Zumac, 15e jour.

Nous sommes enfin arrivés. La planète est magnifique, si bleue, si belle! C'est un petit paradis. J'ai tellement hâte d'y mettre enfin les pieds.

Les géologues travaillent avec les ingénieurs pour créer des bombes sismologiques qui devraient percer la croûte de la planète et en faire sortir le magma. Cela créera une île que nous pourrons ensuite ensemencer. Il faudra des semaines avant d'en voir enfin le résultat. J'ai tellement hâte! Des semaines : une éternité!

L'an 12548 de l'empire Zumac, 92e jour.

Quelque chose a mal tourné. Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment tout ça a si vite dégénéré. Nous avons réussi à créer une île. C'était magnifique de voir cette petite masse de lave se refroidir. Je m'imaginais déjà sur ce petit morceau de paradis.

Puis, elle s'est... de... sismique... à la... brisé en trois... toujours... serait... écrasée sur la... autour de... le... à venir... c'était une erreur... jamais plus... je suis... et encore... pas le choix... »

13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13

\- Que se passe-t-il, demanda le docteur en sortant son tournevis?

\- On dirait qu'il manque des bouts, reprit Jack.

\- C'est là que mes banques de données sont corrompues, dit le Veilleur.

\- Donc, vous ne savez pas comment la cérémonie de la danse des lunes a commencé, dit le docteur.

\- Je sais que quelque chose a attaqué le vaisseau après leur tentative de créer une île. Ça l'a partiellement détruite et que la danse des lunes sert à apaiser cette chose et l'empêcher d'attaquer à nouveau.

Le docteur réfléchissait.

\- Non, dit-elle enfin, ce n'est pas ça. C'est le résultat d'un assemblage du peu d'informations qu'il vous reste. Ça ne peut pas être aussi simple. Permettez-moi, ajouta-t-elle en montrant son tournevis sonique.

\- Quel est l'utilité de cette objet?

\- C'est comme une couteau suisse, mais sans couteau, quoi que vous ne devez pas savoir ce qu'est un couteau suisse. Disons que c'est un outil multi-fonctionnel. Je peux l'utiliser pour tenter de récupérer des informations à partir des données corrompues. Nous en apprendrons plus.

\- D'accord, reprit l'intelligence artificielle.

Le docteur s'exécuta, faisant vibrer son outils pendant un long moment. Sur les écrans, on voyait des caractères étranges défiler et se superposer, puis ils créèrent des mots. Le docteur parut satisfaite.

\- Ha! Dit-elle joyeusement. Je n'ai pas tout récupéré, mais j'ai réussi à reconstituer la dernière entrée.

13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13

« L'an 1 du peuple Merien, premier jour

Je ne me reconnais plus. L'ingénierie génétique a fait de moi une nouvelle personne. Je suis faite pour la mer, mes jambes sont des nageoires qui peuvent encore marcher sur le sol, mais avec difficulté, mes mains sont palmées et ça fait étrange de penser que je vivrai plus au grand air, mais dans les profondeurs de l'océan. Ce n'est pas ce que j'espérais, mais nous ne pouvons rien y faire.

La créature a détruit le vaisseau qui s'est brisé en trois. Deux morceaux sont restés en orbite alors que le troisième, sur lequel je me trouvais, s'est écrasé sur la planète, formant une autre île. Étonnamment, certaines parties de l'arche existent toujours et communiquent entre elles, mais ça ne nous aide pas.

Il n'y a plus de trace de la créature, mais je sais qu'elle est toujours là, toujours vivante et aux aguets. Nous l'avons blessée, ce n'était pas volontaire. Nous avons payé le prix fort pour notre erreur de jugement.

Mais nous en voudra-t-elle toujours? Où est-elle? Pourquoi ne nous attaque-t-elle pas? »


	13. La mort de Jack

La pièce redevint silencieuse et la projection fut remplacée par les images des lunes se rapprochant. Personne ne parlait, tous préoccupés par ces nouvelles révélations.

\- La danse des lunes sert donc à apaiser la bête, murmura alors la merienne.

\- Je ne crois pas, reprit le docteur, il manque encore des éléments.

\- J'ai les éléments qui manquent. Ce que vous avez fait a réparé d'autres parties de ma mémoire, reprit le veilleur, je sais maintenant à quoi sert la cérémonie.

Avant qu'il puisse poursuivre son explication, la porte par laquelle Jack et le docteur étaient entrées s'ouvrit avec fracas. Le général apparut, suivi de quelques soldats, tous armés.

\- Génial, maugréa Jack, voici Rambo et ses acolytes.

\- Nous vous avons enfin à notre merci, docteur, dit le général avec un sourire mauvais.

\- D'accord, je me rends, dit Jack.

\- Pas toi, reprit le général, elle! Nous avons peut-être été idiots, mais nous avons fini par comprendre.

\- Idiots, je suis d'accord, se moqua Jack.

Le général arma son fusil et le tourna vers le capitaine.

\- Encore un mot et je tir.

\- Baissez vos armes, dit le docteur, je me rends.

\- Toujours à détester les armes, docteur, reprit le général. Ne comprenez-vous pas que ça protège les gens, ça sauve des vies, ça achète la sécurité.

\- Une sécurité qui ne serait pas nécessaire puisque vous armez les deux camps. C'est la présence d'armes qui créé le besoin d'armes pour se protéger et vous, les marchands d'armes, comprenez ça mieux que quiconque. Vous créez les conflits qui vous sont profitables, vous créez la peur qui amène le besoin d'armes. Les gens n'aspirent normalement qu'à la paix; ce sont les guerres que vous créez pour vos profits qui les obligent à se faire la guerre à leur tour. Vous amenez la mort, la violence et l'injustice et c'est pourquoi je vous combattrai toujours!

Le général examina le docteur avec curiosité.

\- Le cyborg avait raison : c'est bien vous! Pourquoi un seigneur du temps tel que vous choisirait une forme si frêle et si inférieure? J'ai toujours cru que le docteur était un guerrier.

Elle allait répondre quand le rire de Jack fit se retourner le général.

\- Je savais bien que vous étiez trop stupide pour comprendre par vous même, dit Jack. C'est le cyborg qui a tout compris et vous, vous êtes sa marionnette.

\- Je vous avais avertis, reprit le militaire en tirant sur Jack.

Le docteur ne réagit pas alors que Nénuphar mit sa main sur la bouche en lançant un regard horrifié sur le corps brûlé du capitaine.

Le docteur leva les mains.

\- Je vous ai dit que je me rendais. Il n'est pas nécessaire de prolonger les présentations, amenez-moi à votre chef. Il me tarde de revoir ce cher cyborg.

Les soldats empoignèrent le docteur et Nénuphar, les attachèrent et les ramenèrent à la surface.

13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13

Le Veilleur veillait le corps. Ses senseurs avaient détecté l'arrêt de toutes fonctions vitales. Ses senseurs détectèrent alors quelque chose d'autre. Une forme d'énergie très puissante s'accumula tout à coup dans le cadavre et s'évapora d'un coup. Alors, il détecta que le cadavre n'en était plus un. Toutes les fonctions vitales étaient revenues et l'entité biologique appelée Jack semblait en pleine forme.

Ce dernier se réveilla en aspirant bruyamment l'air. Puis, il se releva, visiblement content.

\- Ouf, ça a marché, dit-il tout haut.

\- Vous vouliez qu'il vous tue.

\- Normalement, la mort n'est pas définitive pour moi. Comme ça, ils ne s'attendront pas à ce que je revienne pour libérer le docteur.

\- Si je peux vous aider.

Jack se tourna vers la projection holographique de la sphère bleue, d'un bleu lumineux parcouru de formations vaporeuses complexes et en mouvement.

\- Tu sais que tu es assez mignon, Veilleur.

\- Que signifie mignon?

\- Oublie ça, de toute façon nous n'avons pas le temps. Juste avant que les soldats n'arrivent, tu as dis que tu te rappelais. Peux-tu me dire pourquoi la danse des lunes est-elle importante?

\- Ça permet de les sauver.

\- Qui, les Mériens?

\- Non, il y a des formes de vie dans les deux lunes, quand elles s'enlignent parfaitement, j'arrive à transférer de l'énergie dans un faisceaux anionique, mais les Mériens doivent être présent pour que ça fonctionne.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Je l'ignore. Ça fait partie des informations encore corrompues, mais s'ils n'accomplissent pas le rituel, il y aura des milliers de morts dans les lunes.

\- Je vais tâcher de faire vite dans ce cas. Quand j'aurai libéré le docteur, nous pourrons vous aider. Si vous voulez m'aider, je crois que je sais ce que vous pourriez faire, reprit Jack.


	14. Le légionnaire

Le cyborg s'était installé dans la tente du général. Il était assis à sa table et il savourait le moment. Devant lui, sa cible, sa proie, son ennemie enfin capturée : le fameux docteur. Elle était ligotée sur la chaise en face de lui. Il s'était fait servir un repas qu'il prenait plaisir à manger devant elle. Elle le regardait en silence, sans se montrer affectée.

\- Il était temps que je me mette quelque chose sous la dents, les algues des Mériens sont purement indigestes.

Le docteur ne répondit pas. Le cyborg terminait une patte d'un animal ressemblant à un petit lémurien. Il ne restait que quelques morceaux de viandes pendant sur l'os.

\- Je ne vous ai pas dis toute la vérité. Je suis originaire de Démobilia, mais il y a longtemps que je me suis affranchi de ma planète d'origine. Je travaille pour un cartel de marchands d'armes à l'échelle galactique. Ils sont très inquiets au sujet de vos activités. Votre capture sera le meilleur coup de ma carrière.

Le docteur ne disait toujours rien.

\- Vous n'êtes pas très loquasses. Pourtant, selon nos informateurs, vous êtes du genre bavard ou devrais-je dire bavarde.

\- Vous avez tué Solidy, dit-elle d'une voix froide.

\- Et alors? Elle n'avait qu'à ne pas m'espionner. C'est ce que vous apprenez à vos amis? À se mêler de ce qui ne les regarde pas.

\- Je n'ai de plus rien à vous dire.

\- Mais moi, j'ai beaucoup à dire. Pour commencer, vous avez sûrement envie de connaître le sort qui vous attends.

Elle resta silencieuse.

\- Je vais quand même vous éclairer. Vous aurez deux choix. Le premier choix consiste à faire une campagne de publicité en faveur des armes, après quoi vous serez libérées. Mais, nous savons tous les deux que vous n'accepterez jamais une chose pareille. Ce qui nous amène à la seconde option. Vous serez publiquement exécutée et ce ne sera pas sans douleur. Vous servirez de cible de démonstration pour toutes nos nouvelles armes. Vous mourrez et vous vous régénérez et nous essaierons d'autres armes, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne vous reste plus de vies. Vous serez bel et bien morte pour toujours et tout le monde saura ce qu'il en coûte de défier le cartel des marchands d'arme.

Le docteur ne sembla pas affectée par son affreux destin.

\- Mais je n'ai pas terminé, ajouta le Cyborg. Nous prendrons ensuite les armes qu'il nous reste à démontrer et nous partirons à la recherche de vos amis. Nous en avons une liste assez complète. Du moins, de ceux qui n'ont pas disparu et nous avons aussi les moyens des les retrouver dans le temps peu après que vous vous soyez séparées d'eux. Vous vous désolez du sort de Solidy, dit-il en prenant un appareil semblable à un cellulaire sur lequel défilait une liste. Alors que pensez-vous du sort de Yasmin Khan, Ryan Sinclair, Graham O'Brian, Josianne Tessier, Martha Jones, Donna Noble, Charlotte Pollard, Melanie Bush, Dorothy McShane...

\- Vous ne ferez pas ça.

\- Ce n'est pas moi, c'est le cartel.

\- Vous ne toucherez pas à mes amis, dit-elle d'un ton menaçant.

\- Ils serviront aussi d'exemple. Les armes nous rendent plus forts. Ils n'en ont pas, ils sont démunis. Et regardez-moi. Regardez ce que je suis. Vous croyez que je suis un simple cyborg. Je suis une des armes les plus sophistiquées jamais mises au point. On m'appelle le Légionnaire.

Il se leva et les implants de son corps se mirent mouvement, faisant apparaître des viseurs, des canons, des petits missiles et différents appareilles mobiles de reconnaissance prêts à être lancé. Sa stature aurait effrayé n'importe qui, mais le docteur se montra peu affectée. Elle le fixait avec une froide détermination.

\- Arrêtez tout ça maintenant pendant qu'il est encore temps, dit-elle sur un ton ferme. Vous croyez me connaître, mais vous ignorez à qui vous avez affaire. Je vous laisse l'occasion de partir avec vos hommes et d'oublier que j'existe. Ignorer mon avertissement serait une grave erreur.

Pendant un instant, le cyborg fut désarçonné par l'aplomb de la Gallifreyenne, puis il se reprit et se mit à rire bruyamment.

\- Vous êtes attachées, à ma merci, votre acolyte est mort, votre Tardis est inaccessible et vous croyez me faire peur! J'ai gagné : vous devriez l'accepter.

\- Maintenant, poursuivit le docteur, vous avez été avertis. Ce qui va se produire sera votre faute.

13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13

Jack retrouva facilement Nénuphar; on l'avait ligotée et laissée dans la caverne. Dès qu'il l'avait découverte, il l'avait détachée et lui avait expliqué son plan, en flirtant un peu au passage. Elle avait compris et accepté tout en refusant poliment ses avances.

Ils avaient repris le tunnel et ressorti par l'autre tunnel d'où la jeune Mérienne était arrivée. Jack l'avait regardée s'éloigner vers la mer, puis, il était parti en direction du campement. Après quelque pas, il leva les yeux au ciel et l'image qu'il y vit le saisit.

L'éclipse des lunes était sur le point de commencer, les deux lunes n'étaient pas rondes, mais difformes et allongées, mais on pouvait voir qu'elles se complétaient, comme les morceaux d'un puzzle. Elles semblaient être sur le point de se toucher, alors que la plus petite allait passer devant la plus grande et étrangement, elles oscillaient légèrement. Les lunes étaient sur le point de danser et sans la cérémonie mérienne, la vie qu'elles abritaient allait disparaître. Il devait faire vite. Il pressa le pas vers le camp.


	15. Le plan du capitaine Jack

Le général entra dans la tente avec précipitation. Le docteur, toujours ligotée, regardait sereinement le cyborg terminer son repas.

\- Monsieur, dit-il respectueusement, il se passe quelque chose d'étrange.

Le cyborg se leva et le suivit dehors, puis il s'exclama.

\- Mais, qu'est-ce que!

Il fixait le ciel, ébahit, la danse des lunes avait commencée et dans le ciel, les deux satellites commençaient à s'enligner en oscillant. Mais il y avait plus. En plus d'osciller, elles illuminaient le ciel, alors qu'il faisait encore jour, comme si elles émettaient de la lumière. Le cyborg remarqua alors que la même lumière semblait être émise de l'île même.

\- C'est donc vraie cette histoire de danse.

Il entendit alors des coups de feu. Ses sens en alerte, il reporta son attention sur ses hommes, déjà sur le pied de guerre.

\- Que se passe-t-il, dit-il au général?

\- Les Mériens sont sortis de l'eau. Ils viennent vers nous.

\- Cessez-le feu! Fermez les accès! Mettez les en joue et demandez-leur ce qu'ils veulent.

Alors que le général transmettait ses ordres, il retourna vers la tente. La chaise sur laquelle le docteur avait été attachée gisait par terre et les liens étaient éparpillés autours. Il n'y avait aucune trace du seigneur du temps. Alarmé, il retourna dehors et fonça vers le général.

\- Ils veulent nous inviter à leur danse rituelle, dit le général. Qu'est-ce que je réponds?

\- Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre, dit-il avec colère! Mettez le camps en alerte, le docteur s'est échappée!

Le général lui lança un regard ahuri, mais ne dit rien. Il s'empressa de relayer les ordres.

Le cyborg fulminait. Comment avait-elle fait ça? Comment s'était-t-il fait avoir si facilement? Il repensa à l'avertissement du docteur et commença à s'inquiéter. Il savait de quoi le docteur était capable. Il réalisait qu'il avait fait la même erreur que son général : il l'avait sous-estimée.

Le général revint, dépité.

\- Les Mériens ont disparu.

Le Cyborg escalada la barricade à l'intérieur des murs pour voir par lui-même. Il n'y avait effectivement personne, puis, une ombre se détacha des arbres. Elle avança vers le fort. De loin, on pouvait voir qu'elle portait un long manteau de couleur pâle, quand elle fut assez près, il vit que c'était le docteur. Où avait-elle trouvée ce manteau? Il remarqua que ses vêtements et ses cheveux, mis à part le manteau, étaient mouillés.

\- Comment avez-vous fait?

\- Pour me libérer, je ne vous le dirai pas, mais pour être revenue si vite, il n'y a rien comme un Tardis, vingt minutes pour le rejoindre à la nage, et revenir dix-neuf minutes dans le passé. Il me fallait mon manteau, ça me donne plus de style. La seule chose qui m'ennuie, c'est qu'il y a présentement une autre version de moi en train de nager vers une autre version du Tardis. Ce n'est pas très éthique pour un seigneur du temps.

\- En joue, cria le cyborg!

Le bruit des cliquetis des armes se firent entendre.

\- Voulez-vous savoir pourquoi je n'utilise jamais d'arme? Il est beaucoup plus amusant de régler une situation avec sa tête qu'avec la force brute. Voyez ces lunes : savez-vous ce qu'elles sont? Ce sont les morceaux d'une arche qui s'est défaite en trois morceaux incluant l'île. Quand les lunes s'alignent avec l'île, elles entrent en contact les unes avec les autres. Et là, tout deviendra possible.

\- Je vais vous tuer docteur. Ça aurait été plus payant de vous capturez vivante, mais ce qui compte, c'est de vous mettre hors d'état de nuire.

\- Jack, dit le docteur!

Le compagnon du docteur, toujours vivant, sortit du couvert des arbres et leva son pouce en l'air. Le sol se mit à trembler si fort que les hommes qui se tenaient en haut du mur, lâchèrent leurs armes et s'accrochèrent pour ne pas tomber. Le sol cessa de trembler.

\- Très bien, docteur, cria le cyborg. Je suis prêt à négocier.

\- Trop tard pour ça. Je vous avais avertis. Voici la suite des événements.

Le Cyborg entendit des cris, il se tourna et vit qu'un groupe de Mériens avaient envahi le fort. Mais par où étaient-ils entrés? La plupart de ses hommes étaient désarmés dans le fort et ceux sur les murs avaient lâchés leurs armes juste avant.

Mais, lui, le Légionnaire, était armé en permanence. Et quelle arme il était! Fort de toute sa puissance, il se dressa et il déploya toutes ses armes, toutes pointées vers les intrus. Alors, le sol se mit à nouveau à trembler et comme ses armes étaient sorties, il s'en trouvait déséquilibré vers l'avant. Il tomba du haut de la muraille et s'effondra au sol avec fracas.

13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13

Dès que le Cyborg quitta la tente, Jack y entra en catimini et détacha le docteur, ils quittèrent l'endroit en silence et rapidement. Le docteur suivit le capitaine vers une brèche dans le mur tout près de la montagne. Quand Jack était parmi les mercenaires, il avait noté tous les endroits intéressants et les faiblesses dans leur défense. Cette brèche, difficile à voir de l'extérieur, avait attirée son attention.

Dès qu'ils furent éloignés du fort, Jack lui expliqua son plan.

\- Excellent plan, approuva le docteur, je vais y faire quelques ajustements.

\- Vous les avez déjà faits, dit Jack. Les tirs n'ont pas atteint les Mériens, ils étaient protégés par un champs de force, le genre de champs de force étendu que pourrait produire le Tardis s'il était au milieu d'eux. Depuis quand avez-vous un système de camouflage?

\- Le Tardis en a toujours été capable, mais je ne l'ai découvert qu'il y a quelques siècles. Bon, et bien, je dois y aller, si je veux revenir avant les tirs, de plus, mon manteau me manque. Bonne chance Jack, on se revoit tout de suite.

\- Bonne chance, docteur. Et je dois dire que nous formons toute une équipe.

Elle sourit, s'avança vers l'eau, courut et plongea. Vingt minutes plus tard, elle sortait d'un Tardis invisible et marchait vers la muraille. Les Mériens venaient de retrouver le couvert des arbres. Un autre groupe était passé par les tunnels pour atteindre l'intérieur du camps par la caverne. C'était plus long, mais plus sur. Un groupe si nombreux n'aurait pas pu approcher la brèche du capitaine Jack sans être aperçu.

C'était au tour du docteur, maintenant. Elle s'avança vers la palissade et entama une conversation avec le Cyborg. Suivant le plan de Jack, elle lui fit signe au bon moment pour déclencher le premier tremblement de terre qui désarma les militaires. Puis, elle attendit que le Cyborg sorte toute son arsenal pour demander à Jack de lever à nouveau le pouce pour que les caméras des lunes qui étaient, en fait, des parties du même vaisseau retransmettent l'information au Veilleur qui déclenchait le tremblement de terre.

Dès que le cyborg tomba du mur, les Mériens qui s'y trouvaient ouvrirent la porte et le docteur se précipita vers le cyborg inconscient pour désactiver, avec son tournevis sonique, toutes ses armes, avant qu'il ne se réveille.


	16. La planète océan

Les militaires furent désarmés, attachés et gardés dans les tentes, mais le Cyborg resta éloigné d'eux et surveillé en tout temps selon les directives du docteur.

Le tout se fit très rapidement. L'éclipse n'étaient pas encore terminée qu' un groupe de Mériens incluant Nénuphar commencèrent le rituel.

C'était une danse étrange où chaque personne faisait une figure différente, qu'elle répétait encore et encore. Puis, deux jets de lumière partirent de la montagne et atteignirent les lunes qui devinrent encore plus lumineuses. Toute l'île était alors auréolée de lumière et semblait toucher les lunes formant un triangle gigantesque. Alors, soudainement, tout cessa.

\- C'est fait, murmura Jack. Ils ont été sauvés.

\- Pas encore, dit le docteur. Leur vie a été prolongée, mais ils ne sont pas encore sauvés. Venez avec moi!

Elle fit signe à Nénuphar qui la suivit, accompagnée de quelques Mériens. Le docteur les entraîna jusque dans la salle de contrôle sous la montagne où le Veilleur était toujours activé.

\- Vous avez compris en quoi consistait la danse, comprit Jack.

\- Ce n'était pas si difficile, c'est un code d'accès. Pendant des décennies, le Veilleur accumule de l'énergie thermique de la planète qu'il envoie par faisceau laser aux autres parties du vaisseau quand elles s'alignent avec l'île. C'est le seul moment où c'est possible. La vibration est un effet secondaire de cette énergie prête à être lancée. Après l'accident, les Zumiens n'avaient pas accès à la salle de contrôle et l'interface télépathique de l'ordinateur était hors d'usage, mais pour permettre le transfert, ils devaient entrer le code. Ils savaient que les lunes étaient équipées de caméras reliées à l'ordinateur du vaisseau. Ils ont mimés le code et ça a marché. Avec le temps et les générations, ils ont oubliés qui ils étaient et d'où ils venaient, mais ils se rappelaient le code d'accès mimé et ils en ont fait une danse rituelle.

\- Mais vous dites que les habitants des lunes sont toujours en danger.

\- Leur situation est précaire et l'énergie transmise leur permet de vivre en stase en attendant d'obtenir des secours qui ne viendront pas à moins que j'aie mon mot à dire.

\- Comment pouvez-vous être sure qu'ils sont en stase?

\- L'énergie que le Veilleur leur transmet ne peut être suffisante pour leur permettre de vivre une vie normale, ils ne peuvent survivre qu'en stase.

L'hologramme d'une sphère bleue lumineuse apparut alors au dessus de la console. La voix grave du veilleur fit sursauter les Mériens.

\- Comment allons-nous les aider?

\- Nous allons les faire atterrir, mais pour ça, il faudra d'autres îles pour les recevoir. Ils sont probablement trop nombreux pour la modification génétique, ça prend du temps et ils n'auraient pas d'endroit où attendre.

\- Comment puis-je faire ça, je ne suis qu'une forme de vie artificielle?

\- Vous êtes tout sauf ça, Veilleur. C'est vous qui les avez attaqués au départ.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Je n'aurais jamais attaqué mon peuple.

\- Les Zumiens ont tenté de percer la croûte de la planète pour stimuler l'activité volcanique et créer des îles, mais ils n'ont pas compris que la planète était vivante, d'une façon animale, par contre, d'une intelligence instinctive. C'est la planète qui les a attaqués. Elle se défendait. On a du voir ici la plus formidable explosion volcanique capable d'atteindre le vaisseau en basse orbite. Ça s'est passé si vite et ça a été si soudain qu'ils n'ont pas vu ce que c'était. Ça a brisé l'arche en trois. Un des morceaux s'est écrasé sur la planète. Puis, il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange. L'ordinateur du vaisseau a une interface télépathique, je l'ai sentie quand je suis descendue la première fois. Il a réussi à établir le contact avec la planète et la conscience de la planète a fusionné avec l'ordinateur du vaisseau pour te créer, Veilleur. Tu es l'âme d'une planète, de cette planète.

\- Moi? Une planète?

\- Comment expliques-tu que tu sois capable de faire trembler le sol? Comment réussis-tu à maintenir l'axe de la planète enlignée avec les lunes? Pourquoi te représentes-tu sous la forme holographique d'une sphère bleue? En fusionnant avec l'ordinateur, tu as acquis la conscience et l'intelligence, mais tu as oublié qui tu étais vraiment. Tu es une planète-océan, tu es le dieu des mers de ce monde. Tu es le seul qui peut les aider. Tu dois créer des hauts fonds pour accueillir les lunes que je ferai atterrir avec l'aide du Tardis. Cela créera de nouvelles îles, exactement comme celle-ci. Mais s'ils sont aussi nombreux que je le crains, il leur faudra éventuellement d'autres îles, tu peux les créer, en activant tes volcans.

\- Oui, dit le Veilleur, je le sens maintenant, je l'ai toujours perçu d'une certaine façon.

\- Nénuphar, dit alors le docteur en se tournant vers la Mérienne. Ces gens sont de votre peuple, mais ils ne peuvent pas vivre sous l'eau, peut-être le pourront-ils un jour, mais vous devrez les aider.

\- Ils sont des nôtres, nous le ferons. Mais pour les intrus, que va-t-il se passer?

\- Nous allons les libérer et les ramener à leur vaisseau que j'aurai désarmé. Quelque chose me dit qu'ils partiront gentiment. Pour le cyborg, j'ai d'autres plans.

13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13

L'agence du temps possédait quelques bases, réparties dans le temps et les galaxies pour contrôler ses opérations. Une de ces bases se trouvait cachée dans le monde hostile de Tremack II, sur une lune d'un géant gazeux. La base était souterraine, mais il y avait un monte-charge pour se rendre à la surface qui n'était jamais utilisé. Puis, une bonne journée, le monte-charge s'activa.

Intrigués, les agents de garde s'y précipitèrent avec leurs armes. Quand ils ouvrirent la porte, ils y trouvèrent un être cybernétique menotté et désarmé. Il y avait, posés devant lui, un manipulateur de vortex et un message griffonné sur une feuille de papier.

L'un des agents la ramassa et lu à haute voix.

"Vous trouverez, dans le manipulateur de vortex, les enregistrements des derniers moments d'une de vos agentes appelée Solidy. La signature énergétique de l'arme utilisée correspond à l'arme du poignet de ce cyborg, qui est assez unique en son genre. Je crois que la punition pour le meurtre d'un agent du temps est la réclusion dans une boucle temporelle. Je laisse ça à votre discrétion et vous remet le meurtrier et les preuves.

Le docteur

P.S. J'ai du fermer une petite boutique sur la Nouvelle-Terre de l'année 70 087. Les articles qu'on y vendait étaient du genre que vous bannissez et que je condamne. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je les ai perquisitionnés et détruits... pour la plupart.

P.P.S. Il n'y a pas de quoi!"


	17. Épilogue : les adieux de Jack

Le Prétendant était un bistro branché sur la planète Casmolia, en périphérie de la galaxie naine de Kormo. Au dire de Jack, c'était le deuxième bar le plus étrange après le Dernier Bar Avant La Fin Du Monde, qui était un bar mythique, une légende pour certains, certainement les Saint Graal des fêtards. Jack avait proposé cet endroit qui était beaucoup plus, à son avis, au goût du jour que celui où le docteur l'avait trouvé.

Le capitaine avait pris une T'riga, une boisson arkienne, dont le procédé de fermentation prenait trois siècles et donc le goût unique était impossible à décrire. Le docteur avait choisi une tisane de kirarh, qui venait d'une herbe qui ne poussait que sur une planète dans tout l'univers connu et dont les feuilles prenaient 10 000 ans à maturer.

Le décors était semi réel : les tables et les chaises étaient tangibles ainsi que les breuvages et les verres, mais l'astéroïde où était construit ce bar se trouvait à la croisée entre trois mondes parallèles. Tout était à demi réel et immatériel, même le personnel était fantomatique.

\- Ça n'a pas changé, dit la gallifréyenne.

\- Quoi, vous êtes déjà venues! Je pensais avoir enfin trouvé le moyen de vous impressionner.

\- Peut-être quand vous aurez un million d'années. C'est River qui m'a fait découvrir cet endroit, dit-elle les yeux dans le vague, mais nous n'avons pas pu goûter au menu puisqu'un être transdimentionnel avait pris en otage les clients du bar avec ses mini-dragons robots, très mignons, mais plutôt brûlants.

Jack se garda de lui demander qui était River. Il savait que le docteur avait un passé mystérieux et parfois douloureux.

\- Mais j'apprécie, ajouta le docteur. C'est beaucoup plus... charmant que l'endroit où je vous ai trouvés.

\- J'y allais surtout pour le sport, mais je crois que j'en ai assez de végéter. Je n'y retournerai pas.

\- Vous allez repartir Torchwood?

\- Non, enfin pas maintenant. Je ne suis pas prêt pour ça. Je vais voyager, je vais essayer de découvrir des coins plus exotiques, des gens plus intéressants, et qui sait, des rencontres fructueuses, ajouta-t-il avec clin d'œil.

\- Vous savez qu'après ce verre, nos chemins vont à nouveau se séparer.

\- Oui, dit Jack pensif, et je comprends vos motifs, mais si vous avez besoin à nouveau de mes services, revenez ici, je m'arrangerai pour y être une fois par année, cette même journée, à la même heure.

\- Ne faites pas ça pour moi. Ça me surprendrait que la même situation se reproduise.

\- Vous avez neutralisée le cyborg, mais pas ceux qui l'ont engagé. Le cartel est puissant et ils ont des ramifications partout. Ils ont accès à la technologie des voyages dans le temps. Ils peuvent vous retrouver sans problème et ils le feront.

\- J'ai beaucoup d'ennemis puissants, Jack, et vous le savez. Il a même déjà existé un ordre religieux dont le but était de me réduire au silence.

\- Pourquoi être venu me chercher, dans ce cas?

\- Parce que j'ai vu mourir une amie et je ne tenais pas à voir mourir un de mes nouveaux amis, mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça seule, pas cette fois.

Jack resta silencieux un long moment. Il savait que si elle ne pouvait pas faire ça seule, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle en était incapable, mais parce qu'elle craignait sa propre colère contre le meurtrier. Parfois le docteur avait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'arrêter.

\- Je sera quand même ici, docteur. Peut importe la forme que vous aurez, je serai ici à toutes les années pendant cent ans. Ça vous donne beaucoup de possibilités et j'aime bien venir ici de toute façon. C'est un endroit fabuleux.

\- Très bien, capitaine Jack, je ne l'oublierai pas.

Elle se leva et lui tendit la main.

\- Alors on se dit au revoir, jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

Jack se leva aussi et accepta sa poignée de main.

\- Jusqu'à la prochaine fois, docteur... et les autres prochaines fois.

13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13 – 13

Les étrangers étaient partis, mais d'autres étaient venus, mais pas des étrangers cette fois : des parents, des amis, des proches. C'était le peuple des îles. Ils habitaient les nouvelles îles, mais ils avaient laissé l'île sacrée aux Mériens. Contrairement aux mercenaires, ils étaient pacifiques et amicaux.

Alors, les Mériens leur avait donnés les odeurs de l'océan, la chaleur du vent et les fruits des bas fonds. Les insulaires leur avait donné le sel de la terre et leur savoir céleste.

Les Mériens et les insulaires étaient frères et bientôt une relation symbiotique naquit qui amena l'harmonie entre les deux peuples sous le regard bienveillant de celui qu'ils appelaient le Veilleur et qui avait pris, pour rendre hommage à une amie de passage, l'étrange nom de Poséidon.

Quand il pleuvait, on disait que Poséidon pleurait, mais on disait aussi que c'était des larmes de joies parce ses enfants étaient enfin réunis.


End file.
